Konoha High
by EvilAngeal
Summary: Welcome to Konoha High. The story revolves around Hyuuga Hinata, a shy no body. But when she get paired with Naruto Uzumaki for one project her world turns on its head. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The wonders of 5 minutes

**Auther Note: ****Sorry to start an unoriginal idea, but then, none of my fanfics are original idea's from me. So just like the others, I am making my own take on what I feel is an idea with potential I haven't seen used as I would. So here it is, hope you enjoy.**

**Naruto's partents are alive, since a 'Kyuubi' attack would be a little out of the question.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha High Chapter 1: The wonders of 5 minutes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs

And I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"

Hinata couldn't help but relate. She was listening to her Ipod on her way to school. It'd taken her along time to get it but the wealth of songs she had found had been more than worth it. Before she knew it she was at school. She sat at her desk at the front.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba called from the door as he came to sit next to her with a smile, she smiled back

"So, what did you get up to over the weekend?" He asked dropping his bag roughly on the floor.

"Nothing really" she said a little disappointed. For her the weekend was merely work work and for a change of pace more work. She didn't really have anyone to hang around with.

"Again? Come on Hinata, you had to have done something!" he said with a slightly frustration.

"Well, um, I did get this" She said, holding up her music device rather proudly. Kiba eyed it for a moment.

"Not bad, it's the new model too, did your dad get it for you?" he said confused, that was very out of character for her father. But she shook her head, which made allot more sense.

"Only on your pocket money!" he laughed it off, which made her blush a little. The reminder of her family's wealth and power always made her feel uncomfortable.

"What did you do, Kiba-kun?" she asked fumbling to put it away. Kiba smiled.

"Heh, what didn't I do!" he announced with a grin.

"Get a passing grade" Sasuke said from the doorway as he made his way to his seat. Kiba scowled. Hinata suppressed a giggle. Unfortuantely Sasuke spoke the truth. They had taken a bunch of 'progression tests' on the Friday, in which Kiba didn't do as well as he might have liked.

"Uchiha…" he said irritated. Sasuke merely smirked, in one short sentence he'd annihilated Inuzuka's smugness. Done merely out of irritation he'd been though allot like Hinata, his weekend hadn't been fun, nope, For Sasuke Uchiha it was time to take more interest in the family business. "Y-You're wrong Uchiha, I ace'd PE!" he retorted after a pause. Sasuke 'hmph'ed' was his only response, sitting in his place at the back corner.

"…It was so troublesome" Shikamaru finished, seemingly leading the way for the rest of the class, as they all piled in and took their seats. Those considered most popular sat at the back with Sasuke, including Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Gaara. They were the A students, that were good at sports, funny, and energetic. The closer to the front you were generally the less popular you were. Unfortunately that is where Hinata sat. Though Kiba who always sat with her was generally quite popular. Perhaps even enough to sit at the back if he really wanted. Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Rock Lee were in the middle, each of them excelled at something, but they weren't A students, and they weren't as popular as the guys behind them.

"Did I beat him?" A familiar voice came from the door. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Barely Dobe" Sasuke said nodding towards the window, from which Kakashi could be seen talking to Jiraiya. No doubt Kakashi was harassing him about the next book.

Naruto was the wild card in the class. He wasn't naturally smart, or gifted in anything. But he had the gift of hard work and belief, which made him who he was. And who a certain dark haired girl liked him for. He was popular, heck his best friend was the Sasuke Uchiha. But he didn't act the part. He had his clumsy and very blonde moments.

"Hurry up he's coming!" Kiba said looking as Kakashi made a few steps towards the class still in conversation with Jiraiya. Naruto hurried to sit at the back with his little group. Hinata let out a silent sigh and look at the empty space next to her. If only, she couldn't help but think.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

The day progress as usual for Hinata. The classes she shared with Kiba she would sit next to him, and they would work together. They had fun. Having met in Kindergarten, they were friends for the longest time. They usually shared all their secrets and experiences with each other. Well, that is apart from one. Unfortunately Kiba had a little history of trying to set people up, but of course he always needed help. Help Haruno Sakura and Yanamaka Ino were happy to offer. So any time Kiba learnt of when someone liked someone, the three would always get together, the result was usually disastrous. Hence why Hinata did have one little secret she kept firmly to herself.

The classes without Kiba she usually sat alone. Which by now didn't bother her much. Not anymore. When they began high school she felt very self conscious. But over time you got used to it. She was just thankful to Kiba for giving her some company.

She was in Business, finance was the focus of today's lesson. It was so boring. Hinata took notes regardless. She resisted the sigh that would have revealed how bored out of her mind she really was. She didn't want to take Business anyway, but of course. She had to. Just thinking about it reminded her of the lectures her father would give her on the importance of it. Of her understanding and general grasp on the nature of Business. Sometimes she just sorely wished she could be someone else. Someone popular. Someone who didn't have to take up a family business one day. Someone like…. Someone like Haruno Sakura. She glanced up behind her. Sakura was sitting with Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji. They were smiling, glancing at each other notes to copy what they missed in-between talking. It was safe to say Hinata envied Sakura. The girl had everything Hinata wanted, popularity, not the harsh parental pressure, not the knowing her destiny was decided for her, the attention of a certain blonde haired boy.

"Okay, I'm going to divide you into pairs for this…" Ebisu-sensei droned on at the front. "Oh…." Hinata thought, her past experiences were not exactly good for group work. Last time she had been paired with a cheerleader that stuffed all the work onto her, the time before that she was with a boy that did the same then didn't even bother to turn up the day it was to be handed in, meaning she got a D because of that.

"Can we pick out partner, Ebisu-Sensei?" Sakura called out. Ebisu looked at her for a moment behind his big glasses.

"I said, I'M going to divide you into pairs miss Haruno" he replied, beginning to shuffle through his papers. "The pairs will be as following" Hinata braced herself for the worst. She usually got one of the slower people in their class, because she did well. Which to say the least irritated her, she worked hard for her grade, the people she was paired with didn't even try.

"Miss Hyuuga you will be working with Mr Uzumaki" he called out to the class. She froze

"What?" she said instead of thought. Her eyes wide, surely she had been mistaken. Ebisu frowned.

"I said you'll be working with Mr Uzumaki, please listen Miss Hyuuga" he repeated then continuing with his listen. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, it was all she could do to breath. Had she really just been paired with the boy she liked, the one that would never have noticed her in a million years, the one that was coming to the front of the class to sit with her now? She edge her head around to see him drop his stuff next to her, then taking a seat.

"Alright, your assignment is on pages 87 through 92. I want you to write joint paper complete with graphs and show me your understanding on it people. I want it on my desk Next Friday, you have 2 weeks, yes this is a big assignment, but that is MORE than enough time. You may discuss it with your partners now" He called out, his tone suggesting he knew half of them would forget at least one part of this.

"You're Hinata, right?" Naruto asked, rather stupidly. Hinata just nodded, trying not to go too red in the face.

"What days do you have free?" he asked, scribbling something down on his paper. She looked at his face briefly then looked at the desk, her fingers by her mouth.

"W-well, I-I er, any day r-really" she stammered. Naruto looked at her oddly for a moment before smiling.

"Great, well I've got practice tomorrow, so how about tonight?" He suggested "Apart from tomorrow and Thursday I'm free every night"

"Um, y-yes, that sounds great" she said quietly. Naruto smiled writing it down.

"Right, well do you want to come to mine or? Only Neji is weird about taking girls to his for projects" he asked looking up at her. She could understand that. She could only imagine her fathers reaction. Well, it probably wouldn't be so bad. After all, Naruto had been Neji's partner a few times, and if it was for work… But still, best not to risk it. At least that's what she told herself. I couldn't be she wanted to go to Naruto's house.

"Y-Yes" she stammered, silently cursing herself for doing so. Naruto smiled and took out a blank piece of paper.

"I'll just write directions to my house from here. If you know any of the roads then you can maybe skip steps" he said scribbling as he did so. Hinata could feel her face hot. She was getting directions to his house?

"I'll add my home and mobile just in case" he added. Hinata's eye twitched. She only stared. Was this for real? He slid the paper in front of her.

"Just to check you can read my writing I know it's not exactly the neatest." He said with a small nervous laugh. She pulled all available strength to her and looked at the paper. Oh yes, she could read it. The number too. She gave a little bob of the head which signalled a yes to Naruto.

"Great! You can come over right away, I'll just need to change" He said tugging on his uniforms shirt. Again she gave a small nod signalling she understood. He sat there awkwardly for a moment unsure if he should add anything else. "Well, ugh, give come over and we'll compare notes, then get started" he went on enthusiastically. He couldn't shake the feeling she was upset she got him. He was certain they hadn't really spoke before, but he supposed it was possible. "Jeez, I'm really going to have to tread lightly here. Neji never said she was mad at me." He thought worriedly.

Hinata on the other hand was fighting the shock for control of her body. In the space of 5 minutes she went from sitting on her own, thinking of how much she wanted to be like Sakura. To working with Naruto for 2 weeks, his address and number in hand. Needless to say this didn't happen everyday. That was reserved for heaven.

"So erm, what time should I expect you?" he asked nervously. She noted this and realised how rudely she had been acting. He must think she thought something awful. She forced herself to look at him, her smile then came naturally.

"I-I think m-maybe 3 40?" she said looking at the paper. Naruto smiled and nodded "Sure, oh! That's right, will you want to be having dinner with us? I get put into group all the time, so my family is used to have a surprise guest" he said grinning. Hinata froze again, but only for a moment.

"Oh, um, well, I mean, if it wouldn't be any t-trouble…" she trailed off as opposed to asking. Naruto laughed heartily.

"No problem at all" he said smiling. "Well, at least she doesn't seem to hate me" he thought. The bell rang. "Ah, well I'll see you about 3:40 then" he said smiling and he stood up and packed his things away "If you get lost just give me a call" he said casually before walking off to join his friends.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**AN: Okay, this will do for now. If this idea gets support, I'll continue, if not, I'll just focus on something else. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Uzumaki's

**Auther Note: ****Continuation of my Konoha High. Please review and let me know if I'm going right or wrong. I love the idea of this Naruto at school type, but I find writing it pretty difficult. So please do help me out here. **

**Thanks beforehand, Diffident Angel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha High Chapter 2: The Uzumaki's!**

**.**

**.**

Hinata was following the directions written on the paper. The paper that had been copied, twice in fact. Just for security of course. As she walked towards his house she was playing with her phone. Reading it over again, like she was expecting the entry to disappear at any moment she had had to memorise it.

Naruto

07812201878

04704304158

She looked up briefly and check the road. Only 1 block to go. She almost felt like turning around and going home, her legs got stiffer in defiance. But she carried on, bother nervous and excited. She looked at her clothing has she walked on, wondering if it was too much, or perhaps not enough? Sakura was always very fashionable. This wasn't exactly, great. But at the time she'd been so worried about over doing it. It wasn't like it was a date. Since it was warm she wore a soft yellow dress that extended down until her knee's with shoulders that just covered the tops of the arms in a loose hold. She had carefully picked it out, hoping it was good enough but not too much at the same time.

She looked up at the house, this was it. The houses here stood alone, they were three stories up and a good size wide and long. Of course it wasn't like the Hyugga grounds but still. The house sat on higher ground than the street, being stairs halfway on the path that took you to the front door. This had a small shelter above it of stone, supported by four circular pillars. The black door with the silver number "42" written on it. She never thought she would be intimidated by a house, but here it was.

She very slowly opened the small gate, closing it behind her she walked up the path and up the four stairs on the way. After a few more steps she came to the front door, reached up a rung the bell. She backed up a little to give them room. She heard calling from inside the house when she heard the door click just before it swung open.

The women on the other side she could only assume was Naruto's mother. She was a little taller than Hinata with light blue eyes and red hair. She smiled at Hinata and stepped back towards the door.

"Oh, hello, come in" she said cheerfully, beckoning Hinata inside. "I'm sorry dear, I don't think we've met, I'm Naruto's mother Kushina" Hinata slowly stepped inside doing her best to smile at Mrs Uzumaki. Kushina shut the door behind her and walked over to the staircase of the left side of the hall

"Naruto! Your friend is here!" She called up. She then turned still smiling. "Well I'll be through here, if you get hungry before dinner or you would like a drink, please ask Naruto, because heaven knows he won't think to ask you" she teased loud enough for Naruto who had just come from the stairs to hear.

"Mom!" he whined "Sorry Hinata, Sasuke was just sending me something on the computer right when you came" he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Just kick your shoes off there and come up!" he said pointing to a small shoe rack under a wooden desk with keys scattered all over it. She did so, and quickly followed the now ascending Naruto up the stairs. He lead her up only one level and entered a bright orange room. She could only smile, she ought to have predicted as much. As she entered the room she saw the bed in the opposite side of the room. The head board next to the opposite wall which had the window and radiator. Following the room looking left there was a wardrobe that wasn't shut properly due to clothes scattered all over it, including the handles, others had not been so lucky and were on the floor. Next to that there was a large desk which housed a computer. And on the wall that you had to enter the room or close the door to see there was a television mounted on the wall. She had to admit, this wasn't far off what she imagined it to be.

"Oh, could you shut the door" he said casually sitting down on the computer chair "If you don't my mom takes it as an invitation to come and bug us" he said wearily. Clearly this was truly a bad thing. So Hinata obliged and walked over to the computer.

"Oh, sorry, er, one sec" he said jumping up and pulling something out from between the desk and the wardrobe. It was a folded chair. He took it out and opened it right next to his chair.

"I hope that's alright for you. If it's not we can just trade" he said smiling. Hinata gave a small smile back and sat down. He took a piece of paper from the far side and put in front of them.

"Okay, those are my notes, what do you have?" he asked, making an attempt to get down to business. Literally, this was Business homework. Hinata took the strap off her shoulder, opened her bag a rummaged around.

"Oh, sorry, can I get you a drink? It's pretty hot out so I think I'm gona get one" he said standing. Hinata looked up, and thought briefly before answering

"Oh, e-er, well, I guess I-I'll have whatever y-you're having if that's okay?" She said, avoiding wanting to ask what he had. Naruto smiled and made his way out of the room. With nothing to really do until he got back, Hinata looked about her. The room smelt like Naruto, not that should would admit it, but it was wonderful. She noticed the TV was on but on mute, and the computer was filled with Chat windows. She sighed, no one ever spoke to her on hers. Of course she only have a few people on it. No one else asked for it, and she wasn't about to, simply because she was too shy. She looked at some of the windows, reading some of the things said recently. She supposed since he hadn't turned off the monitor or made any attempt to hide them it would be okay.

"Hey Naruto, could you send me that photo Sakura sent you? She said she can't find it!" Seemed to be written by Ino. Below it a find had completed transferring.

"You ass! What the hell did you do to my History book?!" came from Neji "God damn it you suck Uzuamki! Tomorrow I'm going to get you back!" Naruto only sent taunting smilies in return. She couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Listen dobe, I'm telling you it's the truth, I'm not the only one that thinks so" Came from Sasuke. She looked at the chat with interest. What were they talking about.

"Nah, you guys are getting old" Naruto replied, in orange text no less.

"Whatever dobe, think whatever you like" Was the last response. She looked further up but the window was small, she'd have to scroll up to read it. Suddenly the computer made an alert sound.

"Sasuke's right by the way" came from Ino. Moments later another one came through.

"Ignore them Uzumaki, they're just trying to set you up again" Came from Neji. Hinata thought for a moment, she couldn't figure out what they were on about. She wanted to scroll up just quickly to see what they were talking about but just then she heard footsteps up the stairs. She turned to see Naruto smiling with two glasses in hand. He put them on the desk in front of them then noticed the flashing orange on the change messages. He glanced at each of them before pressing the 'show desktop' button. Hinata longed to ask, but that would have revealed she'd read them which she wasn't about to do.

"Okay, back to business!" he grinned.

They compared notes, adding some things to each others. Or more like Naruto completed his own by adding some of what Hinata wrote, apparently the things they had missed when they were all talking. He shot a few spitball idea's of how to go about it before Hinata mustered up the courage to make a suggestion. Which was a hit with Naruto. Emboldened by his enthusiasm she added to her idea, which according to Naruto was 'pure gold'. She felt familiar heat in her face from his complements, after laughing about how dumb his plans were in comparison. She tried to protest but he shrugged it off. They both made notes as to their plans, or Hinata's plans to be more accurate.

He opened up the programmes on the computer, the taskbar flashing orange everywhere, so he changed his status to Busy. They had barely gotten anything down when

"Naruto!" Kushina called up. "Dinner!" Naruto looked at the time on the computer, Hinata glanced at her watch. 6:10?! The time was flying, they had barely even started anything yet.

"Oh well, hope you're hungry, she always gives my friends loads!" he laughed. Hinata stood and followed him hoping her pink cheeks would go away fast! Had he just made a reference that she was a friend?

Naruto lead the way down the stairs and into what appeared to be the Living room. It face away from the door, two couches and a armed charge facing a fire and a TV. With windows and a glass door looking out into the garden. Instead then turned right and through another door, there sat Mrs Uzumaki and Mr Uzumaki. They both smiled politely at her when she walked in, doing her best to return the smile. Naruto walked round and sat on one side of the oval table, Mr and Mrs Uzumaki were at opposite ends, leaving Hinata to be facing Naruto. She sat down and looked around, the table had a circle of wood in the middle, on it there were dishes and bowls of food, with spoons and forks in each. Guessing from the empty plates you were supposed to help yourself.

"Hinata, this is my Dad" Naruto said smiling, leaning on the table with his elbows. Mr Uzumaki smiled at Hinata and gave her a little nod.

"Ohhh! I remember now, of course you're Hinata, sorry dear I had completely forgotten!" Kushina suddenly said. Hinata couldn't remember telling her her name… Naruto looked confused to. Mr Uzumaki looked thoughtfully at his wife. Who suddenly seemed to be aware of everyone looking at her like a crazy woman.

"Sorry sweetheart" she said to Hinata "I didn't recognise you at first! My how you've grown, last time I saw you, you were this big!" She said, her hand below the top of the table. Naruto sighed.

"Sorry my mom teaches Kindergarten" Naruto said apologetically. Beginning to help himself. Followed quickly by his father.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, you two used to be so sweet!" she said, smiling fondly. Naruto again looked at her like she was crazy. Hinata blinked. Mr Uzumaki was too busy collecting food to give her a look. Again Kushina looked about her, this time defensively.

"You're telling me you don't remember?" She said nudging Naruto's shoulder.

"Remember? Remember what? What are you talking about?" he said, the utter confusion covered with a layer of amused embarrassment. A feeling Hinata shared. Kushina frowned at her son.

"Tell you what, you wait, you wait right there" she said getting up and running off in the direction of the stairs as though Naruto was about to run off. He shook his head.

"Sorry about that, she's a little weird" He apologised to Hinata, who by the way was beside herself wondering what exactly she should be saying or doing. Mr Uzumaki judging from his grin seemed to be enjoying his son's horror from his mother, but wasn't saying anything.

Quick footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, his mother emerged again with a secret smile on her face, earning a groan from Naruto. He knew what was next. She was going to humiliate him with something hideous.

"Hah! Take that!" She said waving a photo in his face. He paused looking at it, then took it off his mother and scrunched up his face looking at it.

"Wait, that's Hinata?" he said looking at it with mild surprise. Hinata froze, what exactly did they have? She felt her blood turn hot, her cheek being to boil as Kushina took it off Naruto and passed it to her. She held it dumbly for a moment before turning it to see it.

In the photo there were two sleeping children, probably about 3. One was obviously Naruto, his blonde hair already beginning to spike out defiantly, the other was a dark haired girl, she was cuddling into Naruto. She could die, right then and there. The world stopped for a minute, so all she could do was stare at it. How did this happen without her ever knowing it?!

"Mom that photo is really bad you know?" Naruto said after a swallow. Kushina looked at him upset.

"Hey, it's really sweet. Reminds me of the time you didn't talk back." She said is response. Naruto scowled.

"Sorry about that Hinata, if it's any consolation she's got dirt on everyone." He said trying to sound sincere. It was Kushina's turn to scowl.

"It's not _dirt_! I just have something of you will all your friends at some point." She said referring to a picture on the wall. Hinata again had to call upon every ounce of strength to pay attention and look up. On the wall Behind Mr Uzumaki there was a picture of Naruto and Sasuke, by the look of it when they were about 6. Naruto had an Arm around Sasuke with a massive toothy grin on his face, while Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and frowned. Not much had changed since. Hinata held the picture awkwardly for a moment before passing it back to Kushina who just got up and put it on one of the kitchen units.

"Sorry to have embarrassed YOU" She said to the shy scarlet Hyuuga "But it's a mothers job to humiliate her son to ALL his friends" she said smiling. Naruto mumbled something about everyone else's mother. Kushina chose to ignore him. Hinata started putting food on her plate to distract herself. Everyone else was already eating, and it would be rude not to eat, even though that photo had formed a tight knot somewhere inside Hinata throat.

During the course of dinner Naruto spoke to his father, mainly about what he was doing at school and what colleges he was considering. Kushina interrupted commenting on his manners, and that he ought to spend more time with Hinata, so that maybe she'll teach him how not to be a pig. Hinata managed to stay pink and avoid the red. Naruto mumbled more. Hinata couldn't help but like his mother despite how horribly embarrassing she was. She truly was Naruto's Mother. Their mannerisms were exactly the same. He was the clone of his Father for appearance, but his personality was entirely his mother from what she could saw before her now.

"So why is it I haven't seen you in so long Hinata?" Kushina asked the table. Hinata looked up, pausing unsure of what to say. Naruto looked at his mother in surprise for a moment before rubbing his chin with his finger and thumb.

"Hmm, well I guess because we don't work together allot. Come to think of it this has to be the first time since we entered High School, right? Hinata?" he said looking up to the ceiling as though the answers were written on it. Hinata felt all eyes on her, something we wasn't very good dealing with.

"O-oh, um, w-well, I think so…" She mumbled. Kushina sat back a little giving a thoughtful frown before looking at her son questioningly.

"Why haven't you brought her over before?" She asked, either unaware of the awkwardness of the question or she simply didn't care.

"Eh? I don't know!" He snapped back. "I guess, hmm, well we don't really hang around much at school I guess" he said again looking at the invisible answers on the ceiling.

"Why not?" Kushina pressed. Mr Uzumaki sighed and gave a short chuckle. Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably. Unsure of what to say or do, if anything. Naruto frowned at his mother.

"I don't know?!" he answered, clearly getting irritated now. Kushina looked like she was about to continue, but didn't say anything. Instead rising and collecting empty plates.

"Who wants dessert?" She asked a smile resembling one of Naruto's.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, his irritation evaporated.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Sorry about her" Naruto said as then entered his room again. "She can be a real pain at times" he said uncomfortably.

"N-no, it's f-fine" she replied quietly. Naruto sat down and looked at her for a minute, as though he was working something out. She couldn't help but turn a little pink from his staring. She looked at the table, as though it was terribly interesting, glancing at him once every few seconds.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just… well, do you always talk this quietly?"

"O-oh, er, w-well I guess so" she murmured, not looking into his eyes for more than a second at a time. Naruto sat back and scratched his head.

"Sorry about asking, I was just curious. Only you don't seem the same as you are when I see you with Kiba" He said smiling, he looked at his work, to distract himself. "Damn it, I'm not very good at things like this" he thought to himself, realising how rude he must seem.

Hinata looked at him for a moment, processing the information. Wait, when he's seen me with Kiba? He watches me? Of course he doesn't, but, he notices me. She couldn't help but be amazed and relieved by this. She always though she was just the shy invisible Hyuuga girl, who was just a cousin of his friend. But she also played with how he said 'when I see you with Kiba' did he think they were a couple or was she just misunderstanding? The silence few awkward, she realised she ought to say something.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun?" said asked shakily. He looked up at her again "I-I'm sorry. I'm n-not normally like this" she said in the quiet voice she'd been using all night. Naruto looked at her for a minute before smiling and answering.

"Oh, don't worry about it Hinata, I just though you were uncomfortable around me or something" he said smiling. "I guess It'll just take some time for her to warm to me I guess" He thought, supposing uncertainly.

Hinata looked at the desk again, relaxing. He had no idea. She wished she could be more confident, and didn't have this stupid stutter. Under pressure of any kind it was always there, making things worse for her. Right now she felt under pressure to be making a good first impression, and while she wasn't making a bad one, she knew she must seem… weird. She sighed inwardly.

For the following 2 hours they go on with their work. Naruto talking about anything that came to mind, as usual just to try and make her feel easier. Most people get friendly when you take the initiative he thought. At least that was the idea he was following. And from his part he felt it was right, over the course of the night she got more clear and stuttered less, even if only a little. By the time she was going to have to leave he'd even gotten her to laugh twice. He felt good with himself. On a level he felt sorry for the Hyuuga girl. Thinking about it she didn't have many friends, and she was really nice, smart too. Perhaps he should invite her out with his friends?

"S-sorry Naruto-kun, but I think I should go h-home now" she said sadly looking at the time which read 9:40. If she wasn't back by 10 even for work she'd be in trouble. Naruto looked at the clock and sighed.

"Well, I think we did good. You know I've never made this much progress in one night! You're really good at this!" he smiled. Hinata gave a small one back. Her pink cheeks had been the same colour nearly all evening. She packed her things and stood up reluctantly. Naruto lead her downstairs and hovered by the door while she put her shoes on. She approached him so he opened the door.

"Good b-bye Naruto-kun" she said with a small smile and did a small bow. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, it's been fun, good night I guess." He replied, watching as she then turned. "Hinata?" he said, suddenly, surprising both of them. She looked at him with questioning eyes. He thought for a few seconds.

"We should do this again anyway" he said finally and slowly. Hinata looked at him, or stared at him, he looked down.

"Well, I mean if you want. I er, I had fun, and well, you're kind of smarter than me." He said scratching the back of his head nervously. Realising it sounded as though he wanted leech off her he continued before she could respond.

"Well I mean, I think you have good idea's, and er, well, I'd like to see if I could learn a little from you" he said, the pressure rising not to sound like an idiot now. And more importantly not like a leech.

"Um, Hang on" he said disappearing from the door way, returning moments later with a notepad and pen "I'll give you my web add, that way we can talk more freely!" he said smiling, his cheeks a little pink themselves. He pulled it off and handed it to a frozen Hinata. Who looked at it puzzled.

"Well only if you want that is" he said smiling to cover up his embarrassment. Hinata nodded a little in response.

"Okay, er, awesome then, er, I'll see you tomorrow I guess" He said, just wanting to fall into a hole temporarily to yell. Hinata nodded again.

"Um, Good bye N-Naruto-kun" she said turning to leave again. Naruto brought the back of his hand up the door and resting his mouth of it, incase it randomly decided to call out again. She gave a little wave after shutting the gate which he returned before shutting the down and leaning again it.

"Oh god I'm such an idiot" he mumbled grumpily to himself.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**AN: Well that's it for another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**As a question to any who would like to answer, what do you think of Kushina, personally I found it fun to write, but also unsure if she was like that. I believe I recall hearing Naruto is allot like her personality wise but I'm not sure if that's even what I did. Oh well. **


	3. Chapter 3: An Invitation

**Auther Note: ****Continuation of my Konoha High. Please review and let me know if I'm going right or wrong. I love the idea of this Naruto at school type, but I find writing it pretty difficult. So please do help me out here. **

**Personal Response to peacemaker01 who wrote "**_**Hi, my name is Peacemaker01! I just have to say DiffidentAngel (your name is fun to type) I love your stories called: "The Way Things Should Have Been" and "Konoha High". I beg you please (please) don't stop writing these stories. If you stop writing these stories, not only would I be very devestated, but also extremly sad. I am a huge "NaruHina" fan as well, so please don't stop writing. If you do, I'll feel really bad about the Narutos and Hinatas in your stories. Boy, wouldn't they be sad if you stopped writing and therefore, would stop them from falling in love. Now just for future reference, I am indeed a boy (no lies). If I could, I would pay you major $cash/money$ to keep on writing (the thing about money is just an expression) . I hope that if you read this, you will also try and find my stories on . Currently though, I have no stories up. As soon as I have one up though, I'll PM you again and let you know (assuming that you will want to read my stories). - Now, and forever, your fan, Peacemaker01! (are you a boy or a girl? Please comment!)"**_

**Thank you so much for your acknowledgement, that means allot to me =) And don't think I don't see what you're doing! Trying to guilt trip me into continuing! Well I write because I like it. I love the various ways of pairing to two together. So rest assure there's no danger of my stopping writing the two stories mentioned. I'd love to read your fanfics when you write them. I often read reviewers profiles to see what my er 'Target audience' is like, and I always love their fanfics. (I am a *mumbles*) ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha High Chapter 3: **

**.**

**.**

Hinata sat down at her desk. As usual she was the first. She was looking over her timetable. Unfortunately she didn't have business. Hoping that if she did Naruto would sit by her again. She folded it up and put it away thinking about the day before. If yesterday she'd been told next time tomorrow she'd have Naruto's number, address and internet add, she might've laughed. But there she sat with all those things. Though now she wondered how she could use them. She didn't want to be a bother. Yet she really wanted to talk to him outside of school, heck she'd settle for in school. But in school she supposed he had some sort of image to maintain. She sighed.

"That's how I feel after working with the dobe too" Sasuke commented entering the class. Hinata nearly jumped.

"Oh, g-good morning Sasuke-kun" she greeted; he nodded at her as he walked past. She tilted her head and looked at her fingers and she idly pressed them together.

"So how bad was it?" he asked after a minute or so of silence. She slowly turned around looking at him with unsure eyes.

"The photo" Sasuke said knowingly. For a moment Hinata didn't know what he was talking about, and then she did and quickly wished she didn't. She turned around again and tried not to think about it to avoid looking like a tomato.

"That bad huh? I can relate" Sasuke said, no trace of amusement in his voice. Hinata wondered if everyone felt like she did about it, based on the usual "Nothing gets to me" attitude of Sasuke compared to him now, they did. She remembered the photo on the wall in the dining room, if that wasn't the worst then she could only imagine.

"I know what you're thinking, or thought." He continued "She doesn't have anything on me" He paused thinking how to word the next part "But all I can say is I've seen something on everyone." Hinata closed her eyes in pure shame; did that mean he saw her photo too? She only prayed others hadn't seen it, or else she really might just die.

After that he didn't speak again, the room began to fill up. Kiba would be late, Hinata knew. If he wasn't in right after her he would have done something to his alarm which meant he'd arrive any time from 10 till 12. She sighed, not that she really could talk about last night with Kiba, without arousing suspicion, something she wasn't about to risk. But she wanted to talk to someone about it.

"Morning Hinata" Naruto said smiling. Hinata snapped up and looked at him stuttering a response

"Oh, g-good morning Na-Naruto-kun" she replied. He smiled and walked past to his seat. She felt her cheek pink again. Why was she like this? Unable to get out a proper sentence to him without the stutter…

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Through most of the day Hinata was alone. Kiba didn't show up until Lunch. She told him about her day and then about the night before. Though he didn't really seem interested in it. To him Naruto was… well Naruto. Sure he didn't really know the guy that well, but then they probably were friends, but equally the guy just didn't seem that interesting.

Hinata sighed; she ought to have known really. Though she felt a little disappointed he wasn't that encouraging she might be making a new friend, even excluding any other interest she might have in Naruto. Kiba was definitely aware she spent allot of time alone, wasn't that why he spent allot of time with her to begin with? Kiba seemed to notice her disappointment, and then decided to add effort.

"Well" he said swallowing some of his lunch "It's a tleast good he's not being an ass. I mean, Naruto's a good guy, but then he's notorious prankster" he pointed out. Which had to be considered, some of his grander scheme's were known far and wide. Though to be fair to him, he'd stopped with his endless pranks years ago. Hinata sighed and looked away, not exactly what she'd been hoping for. The bell rang.

"Huh? Oh, what do we have now?" he asked standing up.

"I've got Art and you've got Electronics" she said with a bored expression. Kiba laughed.

"Why did you take art again? I thought you hated it?" Hinata sighed, yes, well, mainly.

"Father made me" she said, not feeling the need to repeat the whole lady speech her father had preached her. Art was probably the one subject she was failing. Not through lack of trying, but she just didn't want to do it. Like Kiba when he first tried art, a week before she requested a change, having got approved due to the art teacher supporting it.

_[Flashback]_

_The teacher hovered over Kiba 'art' looking at if from various angles before finally asking._

"_What is it?" He asked, his eye brows scrunched as he looked at it. Kiba looked indignant. _

"_What do you mean what is it? It's a dog obviously!" The teacher looked at it again, trying to see it._

"_It's just a splurge." He concluded. Kiba now looked offended._

"_No! It's a dog! You call yourself an Art teacher and you can't even appreciate this?" he said annoyance in his voice._

"_I appreciate art, but this… This is a circle drawn by a drunk man. Who by the looks of it tried to colour it in pencil then gave up." _

"_That's shading!"_

"_It'd be more effective if you just shaded the whole picture out" the teacher murmured._

_[End Flashback]_

If you don't want to do it, then it's just not going to happen. Kiba had only taken it because she was made to. Unfortunately she didn't have the luxury of dropping out like Kiba did. Even supposing she did, there wasn't really anything she would want to take up in its place.

The art class was small, only a few people really took Art, most of those she supposed must be due to parental pressure like her. Except Sai of course. The schools art prodigy. Which always made Hinata curious, he seemed to have the emotional range of a rusty spoon, which she always thought was what art was about. Apparently not. Or at least it wasn't essential. Today's lesson was pencil drawing. Ah sketching, Hinata was terrible at sketching.

After only a few minutes Hinata realised how poorly this lesson was going to be. She sat there, looking at a propped up mirror on her desk wondering how she would even start. "Sketch yourself" she thought, resenting the idea. She didn't even know how to start, she could never get the scaling right. Even supposing she did, shading was difficult too. She sighed, she was in trouble.

Suddenly she noticed someone sneaking up behind her. She turned to look and came face to face with Naruto. She paused. Her mind blank, her eyes wide, her breath held. He grinned.

"Hey Hinata" he whispered. "You mind turning forward" he asked in a hush voice. She did so looking at her paper.

"What you guys doing here? He said looking around, "Oh I get it" he spotted the mirrors everyone had. He picked up the pencil

"Anyways, I came here to ask you something" he said giving the paper soft strokes with the pencil "Ino told me you don't go out much, So I was wondering." Hinata could only listen and watch as he drew lines on her sketchpad "Me, Sasuke and Sakura are going to the movies on Friday, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come."

Hinata continued to stare dumbly at the picture being formed in front of her, her eyes seeing through it. She simply sat there, Naruto leaning over her whispering in her ear about asking her out, with friends, but the fact remained. Smack. Her head hit the desk.

Naruto dropped the pencil and looked round to see an unconscious Hinata face down on her desk.

"Uzumaki!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Hinata felt cold splashed on her face.

"Ehh!" She bolted up, eyes looking around her. The whole class was looking at her.

"Welcome back Hinata" Chiyo-sensei said. She pointed towards the sketch in front of her "Good work miss Hyuuga, you're improving" Hinata blinking a few times before giving a slight bow in thanks. After Chiyo wondered off to view others work Hinata nervously looked at her own. It was a soft sketch of her. Naruto had done it… It was beautiful. She felt herself blush heavily. Did Naruto see her like this? The drawing in front of her didn't show a shy girl, she looked thoughtful, her eyes beautiful, her lips…

She shook her head. Naruto drew this?? She always thought he was amazing, but she hadn't suspected for a moment he could draw. Even the tiny time he'd been here he'd done something she couldn't do in hours. She sighed. She often wondered how much smarter Naruto was than her. He was athletic, he always got good grade, and he could draw too? He didn't even take art. Was she just bad? She wasn't very good at sports. She couldn't draw. She wasn't popular, nor talented.

But despite those feelings she kept looking at the picture, did she really seem that beautiful?

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. She didn't have much homework, so when she got home she only had one thing on her mind. Which was talking to Naruto about his offer. She went directly to her room, and put her books on her desk. She turned the computer on, and fidgeted impatiently waiting for it to hurry up and load. When it did the first thing she did was open her messenger. She pulled the piece of paper on which was Naruto scribbled add, and added it to her contacts, eagerly awaiting the accept. It was only then she realised he was at practice, he wouldn't be home for another hour at the very least. She couldn't help but feel disappointed, but decided to take advantage of the situation by doing any and all of her homework now.

It was 5:20 before he finally accepted the invitation. Hinata had already finished her work and was now going over it for the sake of having something to do she could drop in an instant. She didn't even notice until he wrote to her.

"Hey Hinata" he wrote to her. She smiled, excitement filling her up. "Can you make it on Friday?" He wrote "We're meeting at 5 on the south side of town"

"Yes  
I can make it Naruto-kun. I'd love to go" she wrote, she thought about removing the word love, but decided that was just being picky.

"Great!" He responded "And we're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Yes" she wrote back. She wanted to write more, but it seems her shyness extended beyond her voice.

"Great!" the answer came "Shall I expect you at around the same time?"

"Yes, I think so" She wrote back. She considered he was writing allot at a time, where as she was only giving a few words at a time, she hoped he didn't think she was busy. She hesitated, thinking desperately of something to write.

"Naruto-kun?" she wrote, having thought of something she did want to ask.

"Yes?"

"I was meaning to ask you something." She wrote, thinking about how to ask properly "I was wondering. That was your first time seeing the picture of us right?" She asked, building up to what she really wanted to ask.

"Yes. Never seen it before to be honest. Sorry again about that, that's my mom for you though, she does it to everyone if it makes you feel better" the response came.

"So that means no one else has seen it right?" She asked, if she had been speaking she knew every word would be a fence she'd have to climb over.

"No, she had it in her room so no one will have seen it." He responded "I wouldn't worry about others seeing it, I'm sure she doesn't have anything else of you and that's in her room, no ones going to go in there"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. That was certainly a weight off her shoulders. People all over school seeing that picture came to mind whenever she thought others would have seen it, and the very thought sent shivers up her spine. She came back to reality. Looking at her computer screen, her chat with Naruto specifically, she realised she could talk to him about anything she wanted right now, with full privacy. Her cheeks tinted pink at the thought. But she knew she would never do anything over the internet.

"Naruto-kun?" She wrote, another thing coming to mind.

"Yes, what is it Hinata?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for drawing me in art. I'm not very good at it and you drew me really well in just a tiny amount of time. So thank you Naruto-kun" She wrote, hoping he didn't think she was terrible for passing it off as her own.

"Oh I was just doodling really heh. Besides drawing you while I was then helped keep the old bag away, she only looks at pencils moving, her eyesight is terrible!" he responded. She looked at it fondly.

"He was just doodling" she thought flipping to the picture. It was beautiful, the more she looked at it the more she thought it didn't really look like her. Though he was a fantastic drawer she just didn't glow like the girl in the picture did. She couldn't shake the question, "Was this how he saw her?" Just the question made her flush at the very notion it might be true.

"Wait you thought that was good?" he asked back snapping her out of her mind.

"Yes, I thought it was a really well drawn picture Naruto-kun" She responded.

"Well that's nothing really." He wrote back. Hinata saw past the words. To anyone else it seemed arrogant, but Hinata knew Naruto enough to see he was a little embarrassed about it.

"Hey I have an idea Hinata!" he suddenly added "We can do a trade! You help me with business to think like you do, and I'll draw with you!"

Hinata couldn't help at a little laugh, She rose her hands to her face to cover her flushed cheeks, her heart leaping for joy. She couldn't help but allow the smile to grow. Knowing that this offer would mean she would get to work with Naruto for longer than just 2 weeks they were business project partners. She just began to think about how sudden this was all happening when she realised she hadn't responded.

"That sounds great Naruto-kun. I would really appreciate it" She wrote, thinking "More than you know" as she pressed enter.

"Awesome! Now I don't feel so guilty about having you teach me in your free time" he wrote.

"That would never have been a problem to begin with Naruto-kun" she said to herself.

"Ah, dinner time, after that me and Sasuke are going head to head on a game! So I hope you don't mind but I'll probably see you tomorrow?" He wrote. She couldn't lie to herself, she was a little disappointed, but she was happy all the same. Today and yesterday had been wonderful. She couldn't ask for anymore that what she was already getting.

"No I don't mind Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow then" she wrote, then quickly wrote "Hope you win"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**AN: There's another chapter for you guys and girls. Hope you enjoy as always. And also as always if you have any comments, small or large please don't hesitate to tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Addition

**Auther Note: ****Continuation of my Konoha High. Please review and let me know if I'm going right or wrong. I love the idea of this Naruto at school type, but I find writing it pretty difficult. So please do help me out here. **

**Personal Response to Fell Off Her Rocker Again who wrote **_**"Thats not fair! Ya can't just put "Mumbles" bleh! lol I'm a girl!! Though, my name totally implies that I am. I loved this chappie amd really like this story. I cannot wait to read more. Keep up the good work.**_

_**~Fell Off Her Rocker Again**_

**I can write "mumbles"! I wrote *mumbles* once and I'll do it *mumbles" see? See?! I'm a rebel I tell you =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha High Chapter 4: An Unexpected Addition**

**.**

**.**

The following day at school was as normal. She noticed whenever they met Naruto light up when he saw he and greeted her. That was another thing she loved about him. The way he would seemingly light up when he saw a familiar face. How he radiated energy when he spoke to people. Like he really wanted to just talk to you, or be with you. Every time she saw him now she really paid attention, trying to see how he saw her. Always thinking of the picture she had safely in her room as a memento of sorts.

Kiba was late again; apparently the damage he had caused to his alarm meant he was going to have to buy yet another one. Today he seemed much more positive about Naruto. He asked lots of questions about him, seeming eager to learn more about Hinata's new friend. He asked about what Naruto was like, which she was all to eager to answer. She went on to describe in detail her visit to his house. He seemed to find it very amusing and interesting. He teased at her when she spoke about the picture. He seemed happy for her that she had even been invited out to the movies on Friday, but before they could take more the bell rang.

All in all Hinata felt she had a really good day at school. Naruto was noticing her now. And much more importantly he seemed generally happy to see her. She couldn't really work out why; she hadn't exactly done anything to get his attention to her. Kiba today taking a bigger interest also made her feel good. She had been disappointed when the day before he seemingly brush it off in a 'so what' kind of attitude. So when he asked questions and seemed pleased for her she really appreciated it.

She was on her way to Naruto's house again thinking about her day with a smile on her face. For the first time in a long time she felt really happy. She felt pretty good with her life even. At least right now she felt it was wonderful. She soon stood before Naruto's house again, and felt the familiar feelings of weakness come over her. She'd been so lost in thought to even think about being nervous again on her way here. She looked herself over. Today she wore a dark blue dress that went to her knees. Having a softer blue belt in the material and a rings around the bottom of the same softer blue she thought it would be alright. It was clean and as smart as it was going to get.

She approached the house and rung the doorbell, again stepping back a little to give them room. Again she heard calling behind the door before it swung open, revealing Mrs Uzumaki.

"Ohh! Welcome back dear! Come in!" She said, Hinata noticed her eyes lit up too. She smiled and entered the house shyly.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat?" she asked closing the door, a smile on her face. Kushina liked Hinata, for reasons unknown to her. Something about the girl she just thought was very sweet.

"Oh, um, n-no thank you" Hinata replied with a small smile.

"Alright." She said turning to look up the stairs "Naruto! Get down here, Hinata's waiting here!" Immediately Hinata heard footsteps and a door open.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto laughed nervously coming down the stairs hastily. "Hey Hinata!" he said the familiar grin on his face. "Come up!" He said waiting for her to put her shoes away again. She followed him upstairs and into his room again, shutting it behind her.

"Oh, could you- Oh, thanks, heh, you remembered" he said smiling. He walked back to his desk and took out the folded chair again and put it right next to his. He sat himself down and gesture Hinata to do the same. She took out her work and notes again and put them neatly on the desk.

"Right" Naruto said minimizing down his messenger windows on the screen. "Where were we?" he said with a smile, opening up their documents again.

"Um, I-I think we were on…" She said flicking through her sheets "the evaluation of the effects the new laws in 93 had on business economics" She said glancing at brief notes across several papers. So focused on the work she didn't even notice the complete lack of the stutter.

"Oh yeah. Hmm, we were stuck on a point last time weren't we?" he said looking through several documents "Well, I say stuck, I mean you were explaining it to me" he laughed giving her a cheeky grin. She smiled uncontrollably, looking at the desk to avoid turning more colourful.

"W-well, I wasn't, I mean, I was j-just explaining an-another side of the e-effects" she said, avoiding looking at him. Naruto laughed.

"Uhh, well that is the same as explaining a point to me" he pointed out. "Heh, you're so modest." He said turning back to the document. Hinata's colour turned a shade darker.

"Oh, and thanks by the way!" he said turning to her. "I won! I beat the teme and next time, I'll cream him even harder!" He said punching a fist into his palm. Hinata looked at him for a moment confused. He blinked, and then he realised.

"Hope you win?" he said "Well normally he beats me, but I won, so that must mean you bring me good luck!" he finished scratching the back of his head. Hinata smiled, wanting to say "I knew you'd win" but realising that was far to bold for her to manage.

"Lucky you're coming out Friday with us, the weather apparently could go either way, either great, or really rainy. With you with us, I know it's going be great!" He said. Hinata knew he meant innocently enough, he thought she would bring luck to keep the rain away. But even so, she her blush deepened. She also saw the other way it sounded. Fortunately Naruto was back on the computer, writing on it.

They began to focus on the work. Naruto writing, asking questions, getting corrected then writing more. Naruto had to admit Hinata was a really good partner! She was so much smarter than him. Heck he'd say she was maybe even smarter than Sasuke. She saw the work clearly. In fact has he worked with her he began to see her similarities with Neji. They saw through the work in Naruto's eyes. Just by looking at it they clearly distinguished what it was asking them, and what they need not bother writing. Even something Hinata said made him conclude it

"Sometimes a little inaccuracy saves a ton of explaination." So that's why I always write loads and still get lower grades than the other guys. He thought. He couldn't help but look at Hinata in awe. She really was quite a remarkable girl.

"Naruto! Hinata! Dinner!" Kushina called up. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and stood up.

"Let's go Hinata" He said happily and lead the way to the dining room.

Again there was a rotatable plate in the middle with a range of plates and dishes on it. Allowing everyone to help themselves. Hinata couldn't resist and look up at the 5 year old frowning Uchiha in the picture. She suppressed a giggle, thinking it looked like some had taken his sweeties from him. His frown low, his lips stuck out.

"Hasn't changed a bit really has he?" Kushina said smiling looking at the photo. "That Sasuke" Hinata looked at her, as Kushina looked at the photo fondly. Hinata knew Sasuke and Naruto were like brothers. She couldn't help but wonder if Kushina thought of him as a second son. Just from looking at the look in Mrs Uzumaki's eyes that thought crossed her mind.

"Mind if I start?" Naruto said, his plate already full. Kushina nodded smiling. Hinata slowly added things to her own plate, enjoying the company. She couldn't help but notice the atmosphere. It was nothing like her home. Her father loved her and her sister deeply. But it sometimes felt like work was more important to him. The atmosphere here was unmistakable. It was filled with love and happiness. No need for formalities or strictest manners, they didn't need to, they were family. Even just sitting there she smiled. She was happy for Naruto; his parents were just like him.

"So Hinata, what are you studying at school?" Mr Uzuamki asked looked at her, clearly interested. She looked for a moment before looking at her food.

"Um, I study A-Art, Music and B-Business" she said to the table. Mr Uzumaki looked thoughtful. He then returned to look at his food.

"That's very lady-like Hinata" Kushina smiled "I took Music and Art in school too, though I didn't like it at first I'm glad my dad got me to" she said her eyes filled with memory. "Is your father the reason you are taking those too?" she said looking at Hinata, her eyes like her husbands filled with interest.

"Y-Yes" she asked back, uncomfortable with everyone at the table focusing on her.

"Wait, so you don't want to take those subjects?" Naruto asked confused. Kushina sighed loudly, Naruto looked at his mother with a puzzled frown.

"Well, those subjects are, well think of them as mandatory for a young lady from a family like the Hyuuga" She explained, Naruto's expression didn't change. She frowned "Well let's put it this way Naruto, if you were a Hyuuga you'd be expected to learn to dance and learn deep levels of politics" Naruto's confused look remained.

"Why?" he asked, bewildered. Mr Uzumaki leant forward, Kushina shook her head.

"Well because the Hyuuga's, please excuse me for speaking like this Hinata" he said giving her an apologetic look "Are a very powerful family that in later life will be expected to possess certain qualities. As a woman they are expected to possess classic feminine traits, such as artistic skills and good sense in music. As a man you would be expected to know allot about the world around you and who is doing what. You would be expected to know about it to act on it if the need arises." He explained as simply as he could to his son. Naruto nodded slowly.

"Well I understand that…" he said trailing off. Though clearly the information went a little over his head.

Hinata was embarrassed, it was bad enough when Kiba mentioned her pocket money, which happened to be almost quadruple his. But this was certainly a step up. She looked at her food, saying nothing. It wasn't that she was offended, not in the least. But whenever people knew what she was expected of her, it felt as though she then had to seem she had to live up to it to them as well. The problem was Naruto already knew she couldn't draw.

After dinner and desert Hinata offered to help Mrs Uzumaki clean up, but Kushina laughed and said that was very sweet but she could go and get back to work with Naruto. Thus the two returned upstairs to get back to work.

"You like her then" Minato said. Bringing plates to the kitchen units. Kushina smiled as she filled up the sink with hot water.

"Yeah, I do" Kushina said fondly thinking of the young Hyuuga "She's really sweet, you know I think Naruto would do well to keep her around. She could teach him allot!" she said looking at her husband. He smiled at her, and shook his head slightly.

"Ahh so you like her too then!" She said "I know that look mister!" she teased.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto and Hinata were back to work upstairs. They had plenty to get through, not that progress was something Hinata was so worried about at this point. She just enjoyed spending time with Naruto. A screen suddenly came up, a chat window from Sasuke.

"So yeah, bring your girlfriend and we'll see a movie on Friday for a double date" Hinata froze. Naruto looked at the screen, staring at it.

"Sasuke you ass, you knew that would pop up!!" he wrote back. He turned to Hinata

"Sorry about that, he's just winding me up, trying to embarrass me" he said a pink blush on his face as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. Hinata was on the verge of fainting. Her face was crimson, and she felt lightheaded. Was this for real? Or was it really a joke?

"Lol, got you back, Naruto 1 – 1 Neji" the response came. Naruto growled.

"You're a dead man Hyuuga!" he wrote back. "And you Sasuke, I thought you're supposed to be MY best friend!" he smacked into the Keyboard as Hinata recovered desperately trying to calm herself down.

"Meh, your friendship with me is nothing compared to the idea of making you look like an ass" another response came. Naruto blocked the window.

"Ehh, sorry about that Hinata. But don't worry I'll get them back. Both of them. No one out pranks me!" he stated factually. Hinata nodded her fingers playing around with each other, her eyes on the notes as though they were important right now.

Naruto sighed. "Kami damn those two." He thought, but at the same time he had to give them props for setting up a very well laid out and executed one. That only meant his revenge would be that much more painful for both of them.

After recovering from the incident Naruto wisely decided to sign out of his messenger. They continued to work, and even got started on the final two pages in the book. Hinata made the graphs on the computer as Naruto insisted as he didn't understand how and it would just be faster. All too soon it got late and it was time for Hinata to go home. Naruto lead her downstairs and she got ready to leave.

She turned to him, she wanted to ask if it really was a joke. Of cousre she hoped secretly it wasn't but she didn't find the strength to ask.

"Sorry about those two" Naruto said nervously, thinking about the same thing. Hinata smiled nervously.

"I-It's okay. It j-just caught me a little by s-surprise that's all" she stammered avoid eye contact that would heighten the blush she had already developed just recalling the event. Naruto was about to say "It's not a date or anything don't worry" but he caught himself realising it would be rude.

"So, Friday, You, Me, Sasuke and Sakura! Right?" he said with his grin. Hinata nodded returning a small smile. "Awesome, as I said we'll meet at 5, in the food court in the south side of town." Hinata nodded again, the thought of the event making her heart dance with excitement. He opened the door and saw her off, waving at her when she gave him another little wave after shutting the gate. He closed the door and leant against it. He found himself unable to think for a moment before he looked up, fire in his eyes.

"Neji!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Friday couldn't come sooner. She found the following day dragged on and on forever. She knew it was because she didn't have anything to look forward to at the end of it. She felt like each minute lasted an hour. Which she had to confess was strange, Thursday was usually her favourite day because it was the only day she and Kiba shared all their lessons. He was even on time. But she was distracted, thinking what to wear the following day. What kind of movie were they going to see? She hoped it wasn't a scary one. She didn't feel quite comfortable enough to hold Naruto or anyone else's hand, and she didn't like them anyway, they gave her nightmare's.

Kiba was noticing she was distracted. At first he couldn't figure why, then he remembered what they spoke about yesterday. He supposed she was distracted because she was nervous, which he couldn't blame her for, she had always been the shy type. But he decided not to say anything, unsure of what to say more than anything.

When she got home she picked out things she might want to wear. She was at this point choosing between a dress and pants. She usually never wore dresses like the kind she wore to Naruto's, because she felt more self conscious. She only wore them the two times she went to Naruto's to try to make an effort for him. She was now weighing up both. Would she mind wearing a dress in front of Sakura and Sasuke? She thought about it eventually deciding on a beige hooded jacket, black t shirt and blue pants. It wasn't as pretty as she'd have liked, but then she knew this wasn't a date, and so ultimately to dress not dissimilar to her normal clothes.

The following day at school was much like Thursday. School couldn't end fast enough. Though she noticed Sasuke and Sakura look at her a little, nodding or give a little wave and smile when she looked back. Naruto grinned at her when she caught him looking at her, she always then smiled back, raised her hand enough for him to see then turned away again to hide her blush. She fought boredom tooth and claw all day, patiently as possible waiting for the day to end so she could have her night. She found herself unable to concentrate on anything else. It felt like this was her chance. If she didn't screw it up. Maybe Naruto would notice her more. Maybe he'd even want to sit with her in class. She didn't dare think he might see her as more than a friend, thinking if it was even possible, she might jinx it by thinking it. She frequently looked at the clock which seemed to taunt her by going extra slow.

Kiba noticed it but chose not to say anything again. He decided that she was now even more nervous since it was today. While he could work would why she would be so nervous if she accepted the offer willingly, he just put it down to Hinata being Hinata.

After what felt like the longest 6 hours of her life the final bell rang, telling everyone they could go home. She had been in art doodling away when she was supposed to be practicing her technique. She let out a sigh of relief, packed up her belongings and headed home as fast as she could. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She had barely made it out of the classroom so she turned to look. It was Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, I just thought in my last class we have no way of contacting you." Naruto explained getting to the point "So do you have your mobile number?" he said whipping out his phone and pressing several buttons before looking at her expectantly. Hinata paused, her mind always when blank when she was first confronted by Naruto. A habit that was becoming irritating in itself.

"My nu-number?" she stuttered out. Naruto nodded smiling.

"Tell you what" he said bringing up the arm he still held placing the phone in her hands. "You add me, I'll probably make a mistake anyway" he said leaning against the lockers behind him watching her. She looked at his phone then to him, then back at the phone, her cheeks pink. She slowly entered the number to her phone, checked it then handed it to Naruto. He took it off her and checked it himself before pressing save.

"Thanks Hinata. We'll see you at the food court then! Laters!" he said waving off throwing a wave over his shoulder. She shyly waved back. She stood there for a minute thinking about what just happened before wondering home.

Naruto had her number. She daydreamed on the way home of him calling her to tell her it would just be the two of them. He would then say something like 'let's make a date of it' and then… Only in my dreams she thought dropping her head.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

A shower and a drink of refreshing water later she looked in the mirror at herself in the outfit she had picked yesterday. Not too smart not too casual she thought. She felt her heart pound trying to shake out the nervousness in her.

"This is going to be okay, I'm going to be just fine" she said forcing a smile to herself. She picked up her phone and IPod from the desk, and took some money out of her purse and slid it into her pant pockets. Gave herself another check in the mirror in case in the 30 seconds since she last checked she'd become a mess before setting out.

She put in her headphones and turned on her IPod, hopefully the music would keep her nerves distracted. She made sure he phone was on and on vibrate, not trusting herself to hear in with the IPod on.

The journey to town was a bus ride away. Unlike Naruto she lived on the opposite side of school from town. Her home being so big it couldn't be towards the center of town. At least the bus went to the south side first she supposed. She stepped off after 15 minutes of sitting looking out of the window. She looked about then started heading toward the food court. She barely entered the building when.

"Hey" She turned to see Sasuke, dressed in a black t shirt a black and white hooded jacked and black pants. Not entirely different from her own clothes. She wondered if that was going to be a problem briefly

"H-Hey, Sasuke-kun" she said giving a slight bow. He nodded at her as he stood next to her for a moment.

"Well, we'd better get going." He said after checking his watch. Hinata followed him suddenly realising how much taller than her she was. There had to be nearly a foot in it.

"Walk next to me" he said, Hinata blinked before hurrying to walk next to him. "I hear from Naruto you hoped he'd win" he said darkly. Hinata gulped, unsure what to make of what he'd just said.

"Funny that. First time I've lost to him at that game is after you said that." He commented, even smiling a little "Maybe we should start dragging you to our games." Hinata blushed. She looked down as she walked. She knew Sasuke was trying to bond with her, but she didn't really know what to say to that.

"Sasuke! Hinata-chan!" Sakura's voice came from one of the tables as soon as they entered the court. Sasuke lead the way walking to the table and sat opposite her. Hinata sat herself next to Sakura.

"Hey Hinata, I'm Sakura" she said smiling at the girl who sat next to her. Hinata smiled back "Just incase" she said turning to face the middle of the table.

"So what do you want to see?" she said holding up a thin book. The movie guide. Sasuke picked it up and looked at the back, which held all the movies on at the moment and their times.

"Anything that doesn't suck will do" he said sliding it infront of Hinata. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes very helpful Sasuke, thanks for your input" to which he nodded a small smile creeping on his lips. She turned to Hinata.

"Anything on there that interests you? I haven't seen anything on there so all doors are open" Sakura said looking over Hinata's shoulder at the guide.

"Nothing r-really stands o-out" she said after a minute.

"Isn't this why we bring Naruto anway?" Sasuke said look over his shoulder at the entrance they had come in by. Sakura smiled

"Yeah probably, we're all hopeless at choosing" she said more to Hinata.

"There he is" Sasuke said standing up. Hinata looked to see Naruto spot Sasuke who again merely nodded before sitting down again. Naruto ran over and took the final spot next to Sasuke.

"Let me guess" he said as though thinking hard "You can't decide?" he offered as an answer. Sakura sighed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata passed the guide across the table.

"Heh, you guys really suck you know that?" He said, before looking up to Hinata "Well not you, the sun is shining bright, you held up your end" he said with a wink. Hinata looking down at the table hiding a blush. After only a few seconds he pointed at the page.

"That one" he announced. Sasuke looked back towards the page at what Naruto was pointing at.

"Terminator III" he read aloud "You know that's going to suck right?" he asked.

"Well, it's the only one that starts within the next 40 minutes" he said, his voice revealing he wasn't exactly ecstatic with his choice either. He moving his finger up the page and moved down the list. Sasuke nodded.

"Didn't see that, okay, you win. T-3 it is" He said rising. Sakura nodded standing herself so Hinata followed suit. The four of them walked around the food court then up the escalator towards the cinema when

"Hey, Hinata!" The four of them turned to look, it was Kiba. Sasuke looked passive before continuing towards the cinema. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Did you invite Kiba too?" she whispered, seeing Hinata looked at her "Well it's not a problem but I mean, we never normally meet people out like this"

"No I didn't, but like you said, not a problem, the more the merrier" Naruto said with a grin.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto called back as he made his was to the trio.

"Hey Uzumaki" Kiba said with a grin. He looked at Hinata who looked rather blank. "Hey Hinata" he said with smile.

"Hello Kiba-kun" Hinata said quietly. Her mind was racing. Why was he here? She couldn't quite understand how she felt about it though. Half relieved half annoyed.

"We're seeing T-3, you want to come?" Naruto asked happily. Kiba looked back at him, and give a quick nod

"Sure, why not? Since we're both here" He said with his grin.

"Well I'm going to get in queue for the popcorn, here Naruto give this to Sasuke for the tickets, oh, and go and join him before he gets to the front already." She said handing Naruto some money then walking off. Naruto looked at her walk off before turning around.

"Er, well, I don't mind or anything like that! But er, could you maybe give me a warning next time" he said to Hinata and Kiba. Kiba frowned a little.

"What? Warning?" He asked confused.

"Well, yeah, that you'll be joining us or if you want to invite anyone" he said. Hinata couldn't help but fell like she was being told off. For something she didn't do, a burst of annoyance left her at Kiba. She didn't invite him she just told him.

"Oh, well I wasn't invited" Kiba confessed, Hinata felt relieved "I just happened to be here" If Naruto had not be present Hinata would have fallen over. What kind of an excuse was that? He knew what she was doing tonight, and when she thought about it Kiba wasn't one to hang around the mall on a Friday evening.

"Oh, heh, fancy that" Naruto said with a grin. Turning around walking to Sasuke. The two followed him. Hinata glanced at Kiba. She saw he bought it, but she knew Naruto thought 'right' when he got that answer, his eyes told it to her.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, he turned to her. "Could you um give this money to Sasuke for myself and Kiba, I just need to speak with him for a moment" she said handing him a note. He looked at it and shrugged

"Sure, I'll catch up to you in Sakura's queue." She said leaving them. Kiba looked puzzled.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"Um, Kiba-kun? What ARE you doing here?" she asked, trying not to be confrontational, but she decided she wanted to know enough to break out of her usual shy shell.

"Well, I thought you might want company, you seemed really nervous today and yesterday. Sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought it couldn't hurt" he said in a hushed voice. Hinata paused.

"Oh" was all she could say. She couldn't exactly be angry at him now. But she was disappointed, she didn't need someone to come and hold her hand, and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto might not invite her out again if they thought she was going to invite people. She sighed, this was her fault, as usual. She'd been looking so forward to this she'd caused concern to her friend.

"Thank you Kiba-kun" she said, as much as she wanted to add "but" on there, she didn't. He was only looking out for her. Kiba looked at her, and could feel the frustration from her, but what could he really do?

"Hey, Hinata, Kiba, let's get some popcorn" Naruto called out with a smile. At least Naruto and the others don't seem to mind too much Kiba thought.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

After the initial shock of Kiba joining, everyone settled down they had a goodtime. Sasuke was right, the movie sucked, well, it wasn't as good as T-2 according to Naruto, who made sure the world knew it. Sasuke insisted that T-1 was better, but of course they couldn't agree.

Hinata thought the movie was weird, she hadn't seen the other movies, and she was told that's probably why she didn't understand it. But she felt as though it probably wasn't a movie she could have gotten into. She wouldn't have minded if Kiba hadn't shown up. Sasuke and Sakura sat in front with Naruto, Hinata and Kiba behind them. She couldn't help be fantasize about something happening if Kiba hadn't been there. Instead he was flicking popcorn into Sasuke's hood. He was strangely good at it, Sasuke never even noticed. Kiba just sat there bored. Occasionally filling in lines for the actors whenever there was a pause. Naruto laughed at a few of them, and Hinata had to admit some of them were funny.

But all in all it was pretty boring.

"Remind me why we bring Naruto again" Sakura laughed as they left. Sasuke smiled.

"I don't know, I forgot" he said shrugging. Which then caused his full hood to drop some. Unfortunately he noticed. "What the-?" he said reaching back. He pushed his hood up causing a great deal more to fall.

"Oh you dick Naruto" he said taking off his jacket. Naruto and Kiba laughed and high fived. Hinata struggled holding down a giggle herself.

"That's just a little revenge, you can't say you didn't have it coming" Naruto laughed. Sasuke scowled, then smiled

"Yeah, looks like your date got crashed" he smirked nodded at Kiba. Who went wide eyed. Hinata blushed again, remembering the joke.

"Oh, wait, you two are-?" he said shocked by the idea. It was Sasuke's turn to laugh.

"No! Sasuke and Neji's idea of a prank. Long story that's not funny" Naruto said shrugging it off. Kiba deflated looking somewhat relieved.

"Jeez for a sec there you had me worried" he said, then looked up "Er, you know, I thought I crashed a date" he said shaking his head. Sakura looked back thoughtfully.

"Say Kiba, I always thought you and Hinata were…" She said without really thinking about it. Kiba blushed, Hinata's blush deepened.

"N-No no, we're just friends" Kiba said embarrassed. Naruto frowned.

"Oh, I admit I thought you two were together." He said. Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"N-no, just friends" Hinata confirmed. Naruto looked at her for a moment and smiled looking back.

"Hmm, well good, can't have you two going lovely-dovey on us if you're gonna hang around with us" Naruto laughed. The two looked away hiding their blush.

All too soon for Hinata they arrived at the Bus station, they joked around for a little before the bus came. Slowly they got off at their stops until it was just Hinata. She sighed. It wasn't everything she'd hoped for but she had fun. She would definitely do it again. That is if she was ever invited again.

She understood why Kiba came, and she was thankful he'd wanted to come to make her feel better. But that's not what happened and she couldn't help the feeling of slight annoyance with him. It's not like she wanted to push him out of her life, she just wanted to do this one her own, almost to prove to herself she could. Having Kiba there too she couldn't help but feel she had been babied through it. Sakura didn't seem too pleased he came, remembering the look she gave Naruto. She was nice enough to mask it, but she could tell Sakura didn't exactly want Kiba there. Under any other circumstance she would defend her friend, who always stood by her, but she ultimately felt what he did was rude and rather wrong. The bus stopped, her turn to get off. She was half way to her home from the station when he phone vibrated. She sighed, expected to see something from her Father. She opened it.

1 message from Naruto. Her heart skipped a beat as she pressed enter.

Want to come to mine tomorrow?

.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**A/N: Well, another chapter down for you. Sorry if this is perhaps a bit too long. There's allot I wanted to fit in, equally sorry if it seems perhaps it's obviously I shortened it. Well if you have anything to say just review me =)**


	5. Chapter 5: School Life

**Auther Note: ****Continuation of my Konoha High. Please review and let me know if I'm going right or wrong. I love the idea of this Naruto at school type, but I find writing it pretty difficult. So please do help me out here. **

**I have to say this is getting more popular than I thought it would be. Don't worry I'm not stopping, I just had a pretty darn busy week. Certain things preventing me from adding to this. Sorry about that. There are no more problems in the foreseeable future.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha High Chapter 5: School Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata yawned as she sat up in her bed. Unfortunately her room window was positioned perfectly so that the sun would hit her eyes in the morning. After which she never lasted long. She looked around sleepily, her eyes dazed only half open. She looked directly at her clock for a minute before her brain worked out the time was 9:40.

She eventually managed to make it to the shower to refresh herself. She thought about the events of last night over in her head. The text Naruto had sent her. She would have to set out as soon as she was done here, she realised. In between 10-11 if possible he'd said. She smiled secretly to herself. He had asked her to come over for no real reason. To her that meant much more than anything else. He hadn't needed something with her, he just wanted to.

While getting dressed she couldn't help but wonder what Naruto had in store for her. Whatever it was he'd thought of it last night so it must have been important enough for him to have asked her then. As she slipped on the last of her clothes, she checked herself over in the mirror. It wasn't amazing, but it was what she was comfortable with. She grabbed her phone and IPod and set out.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said, being the first time he was the one to open the door to her himself. She smiled

"G-Good Morning Naruto-kun" she greeted with a little bow. Naruto grinned and urged her to come in. She took off her shoes and followed him upstairs. She stepped into the room and shut the door then looked around uncertainly. Naruto was pulling something out of drawers. He then turned around producing a sketchpad and box, presuming of pencils. Hinata couldn't help but cringe a little. Watching her fail at drawing wasn't exactly what she had hoped for…

"aww come on, don't give me those eyes, this'll be fun!" Naruto laughed urging towards the fold up chair next to his own. Hinata snapped out of it and gave a smile.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun, I was j-just thinking" she said apologetically with a soft smile. Naruto passed her the pad with the pencils. She took them and looked at them a moment before looking at him.

"Draw me" he said with a smile. Hinata blushed.

"Eh?" was all she could muster.

"Draw me" he said pointing to himself "Good practice. Drawing yourself is just awkward, I don't know why they were trying to make you do that" he said folding his arms and looking up in wonder. Hinata looked at the pencil now in her hand the paper and Naruto.

"Umm, Naruto-kun… I don't-" she began, but was cut off

"No harm in trying" he grinned. "I'll sit still and everything, so don't worry!"

"Um, okay then…" she said quietly. She looked at the boy in front of her, feeling the pink in her cheeks warm her face. "_What am I going to do?_" she thought in despair.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Mmm" Naruto said with folded arms, as he studied the produce of Hinata's drawing. Hinata was crimson. "_Is that that bad?_" She thought.

"This is…." He began, then trailed off. His fingers on his chin, looking at the picture hard. Hinata sitting there hoping he could tell her it was awful so she could get it over with. Naruto leaned over her and pulling the pad off her lap and studied it. What was that look in his eyes? They looked so… he couldn't even think of a word.

"Is that really how you see me?" he said looking down at Hinata for a moment. She slowly turned and looked at him. She then nodded slowly. Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked at the picture again. He closed his eyes and brought his eyebrows into a thoughtful frown

"If you can draw this well then I don't think you need my help!" he said giving her another grin. Hinata looked at him blankly. Was it good? That good? She thought of his drawing then looked at her own, they seemed worlds apart.

"Well, we can draw together for the fun of it then!" He said smirking. "Oh, that is if you'd like…" he said the thought that she might not like drawing coming to mind. She nodded slowly.

"Great! Well this is mine now!" he said pulling the paper off despite Hinata's protests. He stuck it on the inside of his wardrobe door. He couldn't help but look at it for a moment before closing the door. There was something about it.

"See, you're a great artist, you just have to believe you are!" he said with a grin. "Want to get some lunch now? I'm getting pretty hungry" he laugh nervously. This stomach confirmed it.

"Oh, um, sure" Hinata said, glad the ordeal was finally over. That and she hadn't eaten since yesterday. She followed Naruto down stairs, and watched as he fumbled through the fridge and various cabinets.

"Ehhh, how about some sandwiches?" he offer popping up from behind a unit. Hinata smiled and nodded. They soon after eating returned upstairs, and instead of drawing opted to watch a movie. Naruto lay stretch out on his bed with Hinata sitting rather awkwardly in his chair.

"Why don't you come here? It can't be comfortable on that thing" Naruto asked looking at her as the commercials played across the screen. Hinata looked over at the bed with a blush on her face. There was certainly room, but they would be close together. "_Lying on the bed with Naruto-kun?_" She thought, her pink cheeks darkening.

"Come on!" he teased with a little laugh. "I don't smell or anything do i?" he said. Hesitantly she got up and sat on the side of the bed. Unsure of what else to do.

"Come on, lie down, I can't see if you stay there" he laughed. Hinata obeyed her face now an unhealthy red. She rested her head on the pillows, and lay on her back while Naruto was on his side, supporting his head with his hand, his elbow holding it up. They watched the movie together, Naruto always fidgeting, and making remarks on the film whenever he could. Sometimes earning him a little laugh from Hinata. He found himself enjoying her company. It wasn't like being with Sasuke, where he had to put on a little front to keep that bit of respect, he could just be himself.

He found himself looking at the Hyuuga girl on his bed and smiling at her, as she watched the movie, becoming more and more settled. He looked back and watched the rest of the movie, pushing the thoughts out of his mind.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Hinata had a good day. It was time for her to go home now. After watching a movie they played a game together, or rather Naruto tried to teach her, while she failed, but they bother laughed over it. Naruto kept asking her to draw again until she gave in, and gave her some helpful pointers. She was still greatly surprised he could draw; she never would have thought it of him. She slipped on her shoes as she wondered where the time went. She'd been here all day, yet it only seemed to be a couple of hours. She smiled as she turned around to see Naruto at the stairs. He returned the smile.

"Today was fun!" he said, happily. She nodded

"Y-Yeah, I had fun too" She replied. Naruto slowly made his way to the door and opened it to let her out. She stepped outside, looking at the night sky; she looked back at Naruto with a smile. His eyes looking at her with what seemed to be a soft affection. She looked into the deep blue that she couldn't even count the colours of before he spoke, snapping her back into reality.

"You know…." He said looking up at the sky "It's really fun being with you." He said, pulling the feelings into words. Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"Anyway, say!" he said looking back at her "Next week is Halloween right?" he said looking at her happily "Well, past few years we've had a little tradition to have a slumber party. And this year around it's my turn to host! You should come too!" Hinata smiled, and without hesitation she nodded, a smile on her face. Naruto grinned. He couldn't help be feel good when he saw her smile.

"It'll be on the Saturday. Come here with your things, well actually, you'll be coming with Neji right?" he asked. Hinata nodded, Neji had came the past two year, she remember feeling envious of him for it.

"Great, well I'll see you at school Monday then. My dad and I have plans for tomorrow" Hinata nodded a smile over her lips.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

The following morning Hinata was sitting at her desk, waiting for class to start. She still had last nights smile on her. The thought of her being invited to one of the things she had always wanted to be at keeping her in a good mood.

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said as she walked past. Hinata looked up then behind her. Sakura didn't normally speak to her unless she needed to in school. She looked back towards the front curious. As the minutes rolled by she shrugged it off. Sasuke always used to acknowledge her because they were normally in class first.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said, a smile plastered all over his face. He looked to where Kiba's vacant chair was. "No Kiba today huh?"

"Hey N-Naruto-kun." She replied then looked at the chair "Normally if he's late he'll be in school a little later" she said disappointed.

"Well, that's pretty….. troublesome. Come on!" he said walking on. Hinata turned to watch him.

"Wh-what?" she asked, or blurted out. Naruto turned, slightly surprised.

"Well, you can't be sitting alone, come on!" he said, not waiting for her, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet then to the back. He sat her down in front of Sasuke, next to Neji who nodded at her. She had a pink flush across her face from Naruto's sudden and more intimate decision.

"Hey Hinata" Sakura smiled, Hinata smiled nervously back. Tenten, Ino and Gaara sat on the further side, and were already talking about something.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Hinata said, quietly. Sakura, smiled a waved a hand.

"Sakura is fine, I don't mind" she said pleading. "So, I hear you'll be a new addition to our party on Saturday" she said, with a smile. Hinata nodded.

"Yes she is!" Naruto interjected "We had a great time on Saturday, so I think it's going to be great this coming Saturday!" he said smiling, energy as always flowing out of him.

"Well, that sounds great! I think I'll go ahead and ask now; is Kiba coming?" she teased. Hinata felt heat in her face. Of course that was going to be poked fun at. Naruto chuckled at the comment, and even Sasuke cracked a smile.

"Sorry Hinata, I couldn't resist" Sakura said, with a little laugh. Hinata looked at the desk, in embarrassment. Even as a joke it felt pretty bad.

"Hah, Sakura-chan you're so mean" Naruto smirked. Sakura made a shrug.

"Say, what do you mean you both have a _Great_ time on Saturday?" She asked rather suddenly. Sasuke looked too, apparently interested. Naruto scratched his neck with his finger.

"Umm, well we had fun just doing stuff. Watching movies, playing some games, that sort of thing" he replied, looking at the ceiling. Apparently all his memories were written up there.

"Oh? Okay, I just thought… never mind" Sakura said brushing it off. Hinata realised where she had been going and turned a little redder.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

As the day went on Hinata found herself more and more spoken to. It began with Sakura, Sasuke and Neji inviting her to sit with them in science class. Afterward in Maths again she was invited to sit with them again, being all in the top sets in those classes. It didn't feel like they felt obliged to, but more they wanted to. She couldn't think how just Naruto's influence could change everyone so much. She wondered if he had said anything to them, but then, if that was true, she would have felt the awkwardness of sitting with someone you didn't want. She knew Neji wouldn't mind being around her. Naruto seemed to really take a shine to her as well, so she could only assume everyone else felt either similar or they just went along with it.

For Hinata the experience was almost unreal. She went from shy wallflower girl, sitting at the front on her own or with Kiba to sitting at the back with all the popular kids. She noticed a few of the other students giving her looks, but she managed to ignore them well enough.

As the day went on Kiba turned up at lunch, and had to do a Double take when he saw Hinata sitting at Naruto's table, talking with him and several others. He walked over cautiously, as though she would turn into someone else at any moment.

"Hey, Hinata?" He asked as he approached the table. Hinata and Naruto looked up.

"Oh, hey Kiba!" Naruto said happily.

"Good afternoon Kiba-kun" Hinata said, with a smile. Kiba, grunted.

"Umm, Hinata could I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, taking a step back and gesturing to 'come' with one hand. Naruto blinked.

"Oh, well, sure" She said, getting up following Kiba a little, away from the table.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked in a hushed voice to Hinata. Who looked a him for a moment before smiling and answering.

"Naruto-kun invited me to his house on Saturday, then when I turned up a school today since you were late they've been inviting me to sit with them all day" She said, happily. Koba couldn't recall the last time she was so genuinely happy and pleased, but managed to frown in thought anyway.

"Oh, I see" he said, pausing. Hinata's smile faded as she looked at him concerned.

"There isn't a problem is there Kiba? I mean, they only did it so I wouldn't sit alone…" she said, trailing off, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah, I know, but… Does this mean you don't want to sit together anymore?" he asked, looking at her. Hinata blinked "_What???_" she thought mentally.

"What do you mean Kiba? Of course I want to sit with you." She said quickly. After a moments pause she continued "Where is this coming from Kiba-kun?" she couldn't work it out. It was like he was paranoid, jealous maybe.

"No it's nothing, it doesn't matter" he said, sitting down at the nearest table. Hinata sat down opposite him unsure of what to say.

Sakura was watching the whole thing. Interested as to what was going on. When the sat down, she looked at Kiba for a minute before Sasuke snapped her out of it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, looking at her, checking over his shoulder then looking back. Sakura brought up a hand to support her chin, running her index finger over her cheek.

"I'm just thinking. What's with Kiba acting all upset like that?" She mused aloud. Sasuke shrugged.

"Who can say, but he was all red in the face when we asked if they were an item. That's not like him at all." He said taking a drinked. Sakura's mind lined up the pieces and clicked.

"What?? You mean Kiba likes Hinata?" she asked eyes going wide. Sasuke sighed.

"Of course he does, why else would he hang around her all the time" Naruto, who had been listening frowned.

"No, I don't think that's it. They've just been friends a really long time." He said, staring at the two on the table across the room "It's probably just weird for him to see her hanging around with us like she always had." He said in almost a trancelike state as he stared on. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him before both looked at the pair.

"Maybe you're right, Maybe you're wrong" Sasuke said getting up. Sakura took a moment longer

"I don't know, I always thought they were just friends. But, turning up and the cinema so lamely, and now that. I think we'll see on Saturday what the real deal is" she said, getting up and chasing after Sasuke. Naruto sighed. For some reason it bothered him. He couldn't place why. Maybe he was just concerned Kiba might end up making Hinata feel more lonely. Or maybe he was just scared if Kiba got worried Hinata wouldn't want to hang around with him anymore. He didn't know. He stood up and walked towards the next class.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

As Hinata got into the next class, Business she walked past Naruto and co slowly, wondering if they'd invite her again, but unfortunately they didn't say anything. She sighed as she sat at her usual desk. She couldn't deny she was slightly disappointed but she was also concerned for Kiba. He had always stuck by her, and he never had to, he was a really cool guy. The thought she might be making him feel like she was pushing him away hurt. She never meant to do that, she didn't think it would be a problem. But then how would she feel if she'd come in late to see Kiba at their table. She probably wouldn't have even had the guts to face him. Even if she did, she wouldn't know what to say. She wondered if she was a bad person.

Thump. She looked next to her to see what the sound was, to see Sakura looking at her with a look of mild interested on her face. She sat up and looked back at her awkwardly for a moment.

"Still on for Saturday right?" she said with a smile. Hinata nodded hopefully.

"Great!" she said with a smile "Come on, why aren't you sitting with us up there silly?" she said getting back up. Hinata smiled brightly, and followed Sakura back up.

"Jeez Hinata, thought you were dumping us when you just walked past like that!" Naruto joked. Hinata blushed, and tried to stammer an apology when she noticed Sasuke was missing.

"Oh, Sasuke is just…. Running an errand for us" Sakura said noticing Hinata's puzzlement. Hinata nodded unsurely, sitting next to Naruto on the end of the row.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kiba frowned, his mind in a tangle. What was the matter with him? Sometimes he only wished he knew the answer to that question.

Tap tap. He felt on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Look I just told you I-" he began then turning to see Sasuke "Oh, never mind, thought you were someone else. Hey, wait you don't take-" He was shushed. Sasuke looked about him stealthily before sliding in the seat next to Kiba.

"Kiba, what's the real deal between you and Hinata?" He asked bluntly.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**AN: Okay, time to get interactive here boys and girls. Simply, Not sure what sport to have Naruto and co participate in. If there's an obvious popular demand for one, that's what it will be or else whoever convinces me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween Part I

**A/N:**** I know it's late, but sue me….. well don't I just spent allot more money than I would have liked on a new computer. My old one threw in the towel, and took all my works on my fanfics with it. Rough drafts of each's plot etc. So yeah it's taken me time to get back in track. But as some of you are aware I recently updated "The Way it Should have been" (really need to rename that one) And so you knew this was next. **

.

.

**I also realise the irony that this chapter is coming out for Halloween when it explicitly said it would be before, so sorry about that. If you like to make it up to you I can have Naruto or Hinata have a fluffy dream? Well I'll just get on with the story since that's all you really want. Enjoy. **

.

.

.

.

**Konoha High, Chapter 6: Halloween Part I**

.

.

.

.

The week before Halloween way always the same, once the Halloween decorations were up it was chaos. Even more than usual that is. In addition to the loud talking in the hallway there would now also be several people with the brilliant idea to wear some horrible masks, and pop out on people at the worst places. Hinata always hated it. She tucked her arms in protectively over her chest with her books at this time of year, preparing herself that any moment someone would choose her to scare. She was always a target, the poor shy Hyuuga girl, who could resist? She always had been an easy target. She weaved in and out of the crowds in the hallway. All talking excitedly, after all Halloween was just around the corner, and everyone loved Halloween. She reached her locked and opened it, exchanged her books accordingly to her classes. She paused. She looked at her maths book. This class she had with Kiba, but also Naruto and Sakura. She mentally sighed. What should she do? Kiba didn't seem comfortable in sitting with them. At least that's not the impression he gave yesterday. She really didn't want to alienate him, but she also really wanted to sit with Naruto.

She paused a sudden thought hitting her. Halloween party, was she going to tell Kiba or not? If she did he would probably put some pressure on her about it, either wanting to go himself or not wanting her to go. After all they had sometimes spent Halloween with each other trying to scare the ever-living out of trick or treaters. Well, with Hinata watching and laughing at Kiba trying to scare the ever living out of the trick or treaters. She smiled to herself at those memories, but it disappeared shortly. She couldn't lie to Kiba, and not telling him would be the same as lying.

She closed her locker. A skeleton was revealed in her face when she shut her locker. She gasped and instinctively darted back, crashing into someone. A voice behind the now obvious mask howled with laugher before running off. Hinata turned.

"I'm so sorry.. I-I just…" she stammered before she looked up. It was Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, come on, we've got maths now, if we don't hurry we'll be late!" he said cheerfully with a grin. He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the class. Hinata just allowed herself to be pulled, more focused on her hand in his. They arrived in time, Naruto let go once they had entered the classroom. She had been hoping he'd lead her to his seat, so she'd feel more obliged to sit there, but unfortunately she'd be left by the door. She looked around, and not seeing Kiba she followed Naruto. He gestured to the seat next to him, as he sat behind Sasuke and Sakura. She sat down and smiled a little.

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said turn sideways on her chair to talk to them, Sasuke shifted his chair so he could join. "So what are you coming as on Friday?" she asked, the group in general. A quick realization dawned on Hinata, that's right, Friday was the day the school had it's Halloween costume fundraiser. You paid some money, not much to be allowed to come to school dressed as whatever you wanted. Hinata thought fast.

"Am I the only one who's thought about it?" Sakura asked looking around in a mixture of amusement and surprise. The silence of three working minds confirmed her answer.

"I dunno" Naruto said suddenly looking up "I'll think of something later, I'm no good with creative thinking on the spot" he said leaning back arms folding behind his head. Sasuke nodded

"Same" he said. Hinata looked between them.

"I-I think the same" she said softly. Sakura sighed.

"You lot are pretty bad you know? Surprised I'm the only one who's even thought about it. Me and Ino already both have our costumes" she said almost proudly. Naruto laughed a little.

"Well go figure you two would have it already" He said with a smile, Sakura gave him a look.

"Yes Naruto, it's called being prepared. It's no wonder you won't know anything about that" She replied.

"Tsss" Sasuke hissed making it sound like a burning sound. "You had that one coming dobe." He said. Naruto rolled his eyes. Hinata smiled at the scene before her.

"Okay settle down settle down!" The teacher called out so they entered the room. It was only then Hinata looked about for Kiba. He was sitting in the corner on his own. Hinata felt an uncomfortable bubble of guilt inside her swell.

.

.

.

.

After class Hinata had to rush to catch up to Kiba. Who seemed to be ignoring her calls for him to wait. What was she doing? As she ran after him, darting through the crowd she cursed at herself. She'd left him all alone, how could she do that? She'd been too shy and afraid to go and talk to him during class for fear of the teacher. She couldn't help it, and yet, she should have asked him before class started to sit with them. She'd just been so caught up that…

"Kiba!" she called again as she left the building, she'd finally caught up. Kiba turned his head to the side to look at her. His expression was passive.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" he said without any real emotion. Hinata couldn't help but know he was lying. But could she really blame him?

"K-Kiba-kun, I… I'm sorry" she said quietly. Kiba continued to just look at her without any real expression.

"What for?" he asked, his voice still void of any real emotion.

"I-I should have said I wanted to sit at the back, I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you to come and sit with us too. Because I do." She said, looking down in shame.

"What makes you think you need to tell me? I saw you, I just didn't want to sit there. That's all there is to it" he said simply, turning and starting to walk away again.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I didn't mean to…" She trailed off. Kiba stopped.

"Stop being sorry Hinata. I didn't want to sit with you." He said, though still expressionlessly, Hinata couldn't help but feel like he snapped. "I'll see you" he said walking away. This time Hinata just let him go. What could she say to that?

As Kiba walked away the same thing went over and over in his head "Stupid, stupid, stupid" he thought to himself. What was he doing? Hinata was his best friend and he was just… He resisted the urge to looked back until he was out of sight. He stopped and leant against the wall. What was he doing? He thought of Sasuke's question, and his answer. He shook his head to himself. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down until he found Hinata's number. He frowned before cancelling. He was really making a mess of things.

.

.

.

.

The following days up until Friday were pretty uneventful save the pranks of the occasional clown in the hallways and outside. Hinata tried talking to Kiba but will little success, he answered shortly and without much expression. He clearly wasn't interested in talking to her. Hinata sat by him through the classes they shared. She was thankful Naruto, or Sakura or anyone else didn't ask. She wouldn't really have known how to say it. She was thankful they understood, as they never mentioned it when she sat with them for the classes she was without Kiba. While with them Hinata had what would be a goodtime if she didn't constantly feel so guilty for Kiba.

As Hinata packed her things away at the end of Thursday she found Naruto waiting for her. She slide her books in her bag, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He was leaning again the lockers next to her. Though he wasn't looking at he she could tell he was waiting for her. His expression was thoughtful. She closed her locker and approached him.

"A-ano… are you waiting for me, Naruto-kun?" She asked timidly. Naruto turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, but I just wanted to talk to you…" He said with a friendly smile crashing the back of his head. Hinata smiled, resisting the urge to blush.

"S-sure" she said as she started to walk slowly next to him. They walked together out of the school before he decided to say something.

"I… I know it's probably none of my business. Actually I kind of get the impression I'm the cause but….." He said carefully as he looked at Hinata with concerned eyes "What's wrong Hinata-chan? I mean! Well I…. I mean if you want to talk about it… I just want you to know I'm your friend, and if you ever want to talk to someone…" He said trailing off. They stopped. Hinata just looked at him. There was a pause where the only sound were the cards going by, and the birds singing their songs.

She met his eyes with a faint smile. Naruto looked into her eyes and returned the smile.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, I'd get it if I wasn't exactly the person you want to talk to about something… but I've noticed how these past few days something's been eating you up. I just want to help. I don't want to see you sad, Hinata." He said earnestly. Hinata smiled at him, her cheeks pinkened a little.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. That means allot to me." She said, reach to hold the arm carrying her bag, pulling it against her. "It-It's just… I feel like I'm hurting Kiba-kun. I really like being around you and everyone" she added quickly, "But I get the impression Kiba felt a bit betrayed when I sat you with Monday and let him sit alone" she said sadly. She looked down, Naruto probably knew Kiba had always been there for her, and now that she'd let him down. Naruto thought about what Hinata had said. It was pretty much what Sakura had thought

_[Flashback]_

"_So what's the deal with Hinata going back and forth between Kiba and us?" Ino asked, as she shared very few classes with the Hyuuga girl. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. _

"_We're not entirely certain… but-" Sasuke said but was cut off before he could make a mess of the explaination._

"_It's like this." Sakura said "Hinata and Kiba are best friends. But with Hinata hanging around us all the time, Kiba feels betrayed, and apparently he's pretty hurt over it. He hasn't been himself since Monday." Sakura said, Ino frowned._

"_Sounds like he's trying to control her to make her do what he wants by Guilt tripping her" She said, a note of irritation in her voice. It was Naruto's turn to frown._

"_That's not it. Kiba's not like that." He said before anyone could say anything. The group fell momentarily silent_

_[End Flashback]_

"Don't worry Hinata" Naruto said reassuringly "Kiba will come around soon, it's probably just a little bit of a shock that you're making new friends so quickly." He said smiling at her. Hinata with some effort returned it. She hoped he was right, but she wasn't sure. After a short silence Naruto sighed.

"Well, sorry Hinata, but I'll have to get going now." He said regretfully, Hinata nodded understandingly "I'm really glad you felt you could talk to me" he continued with an honest smile "I'll see you tomorrow!" he said walking away in a different direction than where Hinata needed to go

"And I'll be looking forward to seeing your costume tomorrow!" he called out. Hinata smiled and blushed a little. She walked the few remaining blocks home. Thinking about Naruto's take on her little problem. It hadn't even occurred to her at that point what it might mean that Naruto was thinking about her. She smiled, glad to have a little weight removed from her shoulders. Glad that Naruto was kind enough to care and ask.

.

.

.

.

Hinata looked herself over the following morning. It wasn't that bad she thought to herself. She hadn't been crazy at first for any of the costumes but she supposed she had picked herself the best one now out of her options. She looked at it from either side. Actually she realised she kind of liked it. The colour wasn't anything she was particularly fond of. But all in all she had to say she liked it. She was wearing a white dress that extended until just after her knee's. The upper part of the dress was looses and comfortable, but still clung to her a little more than she was used to, and it covers the top part of her arms. Over it she had a scarlet red cape and hood.

"Little red riding hood?" Neji questioned as she put on her shoes at the door. Hinata smiled nervously, Neji couldn't resist a smile "Well Hinata-san, I honestly didn't know you had it in you. It looks good" he said reassuringly. She looked him over, he was wearing a surprising similar outfit. He wore a dark brown hooded cape, with a very loose and baggy light brown shirt, with brown pants and boots. He saw her confused look.

"Ugh well…. I'm er… Qui-gon…" he murmured. Hinata looked at him puzzled, he sighed "Qui-gon Jinn from star wars…" he admitted apparently not entirely proud. Hinata smiled, looking him over again with that knowledge in mind.

"It's actually a really good costume" she said happily a smile on her face. Neji murmured something about good job he had a hood and opened the door. The two setting out together. As the approached the school they saw all sort of variations of costumes, some pretty typical, others very creative. They even saw Kakashi-sensei, though typically he was again wearing his mummy outfit probably because it eliminated the need for his usual mask.

"Hands up Jedi!" Tenten said from behind them, they turned to reveal her in army clothing minus the helmet, a plastic gun strapped around her shoulder. Neji sighed at her, Hinata giggled.

"What no light sabre?" She asked confused. Neji's eye switched at the very idea of brining a plastic stick to school.

"I forgot it" he lied. Tenten grinned.

"Well aren't you a poor Jedi" she laughed, she then turned to Hinata "Well, don't you just look cute" she said, causing Hinata's smile to fade in favour of a blush. "Come on, I want to see what everyone else looks like!" she said, leading the way. First they met Ino, who was wearing very small shorts, with straps from them reach over her shoulder and over her tank top, complete with two rather large looking hand guns in holsters on either side. Her hair was in a long plait down her back. She grinned when she saw her friends.

"Hey, you guys look great!" she said enthusiastically, she studied Hinata for a moment before continuing "And look who's stealing the show here" she teased, causing Hinata's face to camouflage with her hood. "I have to say you look very cute Hinata" she said approvingly. The four of them talked as they made their way into the classroom. Moving through the varies costumes, and scary-wannabe's. Inside they found Kakashi, Sakura and Gaara already there and waiting. Wait. The group focused on Kakashi. Slowly it clicked, that was Sasuke. They hurried over to inspect him. He'd done something to his hair to make it silver and flicking off to one side. He had a band over his left eye and the mask over his face. It was a very good costume.

"That's just brilliant Sasuke! I can't wait to see Kakashi-sensei's face!" Ino squealed excitedly. Sasuke smirked under his mask. Though he was finding it uncomfortable breathing under it. Sakura also had altered the colour of her hair to black. She'd managed to spray it so it curved around her hair and flicked at the bottom in different directions with a single streak of hair cutting across her forehead. Her cloths were a black robe with the inner edges as white. Hinata recognised it and also had to appreciate the effort that had been put into it to make it look as good as it did.

Lastly Gaara had used some sort of make up to make his skin look old and decaying. It was actually quite disgusting to look at. He focused allot of attention around his eyes, making them look old. Over certain area's he had black material around himself with little metal-looking parts sticking out making it looks like lots of stitching. His costume was also very good, frighteningly good in fact. Hinata avoided looking at it after the initial inspection. Also making a note not to be facing him during lunch.

Clank, clank, clank.

"Say has anyone seen Naruto yet?" Sakura asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I'd better not skip, the dobe said he had a great idea the other day." Kakash- Sasuke said.

"You think he's skip because it wasn't as good as he thought?" Neji asked doubtfully, Sasuke shrugged "To be honest knowing Naruto he'd turn up and claim his is the best regardless" Neji said, earning a few chuckles.

Clank, clank, clack.

"Any idea's what it'll be?" Sakura asked. Everyone looked in thought

"I think it'll be a vampire" Gaara said. Sasuke slowly shook his head.

"Nah, too predictable. You know he's probably the most unpredictable person in the world. It will be something outside the box." Sasuke said his eyes deep in thought.

Clank, clank, clank.

"What the hell is that?" Ino said looking about for the source of the sound. They each looked around but there wasn't anything. Kakashi entered the room in his usual mummy costume.

"Alright then, let's get this register done" he murmured from behind the wrappings and proceeded to call out names. Hinata noticed immediately Kiba wasn't present. She sighed inwardly. Wondering when in the day he would turn up.

"Naruto-" Kakashi started then murmured something ticking him off. The group looked around.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura called out. "Naruto isn't here yet" Kakashi didn't look up.

"Oh, yes he is, he's not _here_ yet though" He replied.

"Where is he then?" She asked.

"He's just running an-" Kakashi said looking up, but stopped noticing his double in the back corner. He paused for a second. The whole class was either grinning, suppressing a laugh or already giggling at his reaction. "Eh, He's here" Kakashi said, trying to return to his usual cool.

Clank, clank, clank.

The door opened to reveal a suit of armour. It moved into the room. All eyes focused on it. The suit was mainly made of chain mail, though it had curved metal on the joints of the suit. The whole thing was a silvery colour almost tinted with a yellowy-gold. The head piece hid the identity of the wearer. Behind it Sai appeared, dressed as a vampire. Sai was in their year but in another class. He had a long flowing black cape with red insides, and wore an old looking suit underneath. His naturally pale complexion helped him pull off the costume greatly. The knight took a bag from it's shoulders and opened it.

"We are here to collect your money for the fundraiser" Sai said. Not putting much of an effort into it. "And if you don't my partner here has expressed great excitement in trying out his sword" Sai said gesturing. This earnt a few laughs and a few surprised faces. Kakashi motioned for them to continue returning to his book, as the moved in between everyone collecting their money. As they approached Sasuke's group their all got their money ready.

"So what are you supposed to be exactly?" Sasuke asked dropping his money in.

"Ano… I-I think he's supposed to be, a Knight in shining a-armour" Hinata murmured. Sasuke's eyes revealed he understood as the knight thumbed up the response.

"You know that's a pretty good idea" Sakura said after the duo tromped off.

The day continued to be pretty fun. The school was as expected a little crazier than usual, but that made it also more fun. The lessons were allot less serious, as it's hard to teach a class of ghouls and other various characters seriously. Even the usual strict Ebisu-sensei wasn't droning on quite as hard as normal. But they had reached Lunch, and Naruto had still failed to turn up. Something that Hinata felt quite a disappointment for. She would never admit it, but she really would like to know what he thought of her costume.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Part II is coming tonight also, though likely much later tonight. Sorry, I need to pop out right now so I am breaking this chapter into two parts. Enjoy this while I sort something out and write Part II**


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween Part II

**A/N:**** As promised the 2****nd**** half of the Halloween Chapter. **

**Personal response to Li-zardx who wrote: "**You know, I kinda like the story! HUAHUAHU But I justo don't see Naruto letting Hinata walking home alone to the other side of the town at night by herself. :O Even if he barely knows her. Just an observation. :D"

**The answer to this is simple, it wasn't night time. But you would otherwise likely be correct.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha High Chapter 7: Halloween Part II**

.

.

.

.

"So Naruto didn't show up after all?" Ino asked as she sat down next to Hinata who turned out of her staring into the great beyond to face Ino. She shook her head. Neither had Kiba, but she didn't say anything.

"Hmph, I hope he hasn't gotten himself sick, we have a party tomorrow and all." She said as the rest of the group joined them.

"Nah, he's fine, probably just skiving or something" Sasuke said looking at his food, wondering how he could proceed with his mask on.

"Well too bad for him, because I think we all look great" Ino said as though that was all that mattered.

"But wait, Kakashi-sensei said he was here right?" Tenten asked. The group fell silent in thought.

"Naruto-kun?" Yamato-sensei said, looming over them with his scary expression on his face. Making him truly horrifying when he'd had similar work to Gaara only to make him look like death, a large dark crimson robe hiding him partially in shadow with the scythe included. Ino, who was on the end closest shrieked, Hinata and Tenten gasped, Neji and Sasuke jumped, Sakura just froze and Gaara just stared. Yamato burst out laughing, much to the groups displeasure. "Sorry, but it seems I can get everyone with this" He said looking admiringly at his costume.

"That's quite a costume" Neji commented "Much more…. Inspiring than Ebisu-sensei's Spock outfit." He said allowing himself to recover.

"Thank you, it was a nightmare driving to work with this thing on let me say" he said Laughing.

"A-ano, Yamato-sensei, y-you said you know where Naruto-kun is?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, yes he was just assisting Jiraiya-san. He has quite the costume doesn't he?" Yamato said with a smile "Oh, If you'll excuse me" he said and went off before they could ask any questions.

"Okay" Sasuke said "So, where's Jiraiya?" He asked looking around. Jiraiya was the Head teacher of English, the word around the school was he was even a renown author but no one really knew what of.

"He's usually tucked away in his office if he's actually in school." Neji said.

"Wonder what Naruto's doing for him" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it seems to be getting him out of classes" Gaara pointed out.

"Lucky…" Tenten added. "Well he can tell us about it tomorrow, come on guys let's get out of here" she said. Everyone got up to leave except Hinata, who was thinking about Naruto, just what _was_ he doing?

"Hinata?" Sakura said as they were leaving.

"Oh, um, I'll catch up with you later!" she said standing up and heading the other way. Sakura shrugged and with the others left her to do whatever it is she intended to do. Hinata walked through the halls towards Jiraiya-sensei's office. They place was getting even crazier by the minute, she thought as the talking, screams and yells got louder and louder it seemed. She made it to Jiraiya's office and knocked.

No response, she knocked again louder but still no one answered. She slowly opened the door, and peeked into the dark office, no one was there. She sighed, where had Naruto gotten to? She pulled back and shut the door and turned to leave.

"**RAAAAA!**" a werewolf screamed in her face.

"Ahh!" She nearly fell over stumbling backwards as she let out a small scream. An iron fist pounded down on the werewolf masked student. He fell on the floor clutching his head, howling in pain before running off. In his place revealed the Knight who stood with both hands on his waists looking at Hinata.

"Ahh ou aaiaahh innaa?" He asked, his speech completely muffled by his helmet. Hinata looked at him confused. He raised his index finger signalling a minute. He looked around before opening the door to Jiraiya's office and stepped inside. She looked in after him as he flicked on the lights, he motioned for her to follow, so she obliged. She shut the door after her and looked at the Knight confused. He reached up to his helmet and through what looked like some effort pulled it off to reveal blond messy hair.

"Na-Naruto-kun??" Hinata asked in disbelief. Naruto grinned at her holding the helmet under his arm.

"The one and only, man I can't tell you how annoying this thing is" he said gesturing to himself. "But it's a kickass idea right??" he said standing straight ready for inspection. Hinata giggled, it was perfect for him.

"Y-Yeah, I think it's wonderful!" she said happily. Naruto smiled at her, apparently pleased at her reaction.

"Thanks Hinata, I got the idea thanks to Jiraiya." He said leaning back on said teachers desk "His book actually. But anyway, I think you look great too Hinata, you looked really cute this morning with your hood up" He said still smiling. This caused Hinata to match her cape; she looked down, trying not to make her blush worse.

"Well, I mean you still look _great_, but you kind of took me by surprise with it this morning!" Naruto continued thinking he'd offended her. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Hinata could muster up her ability to speak again.

"S-So w-what have you been d-doing today, Naruto-kun?" she asked, daring to look at him again.

"Oh, just running errands for the teachers. Jiraiya's a close friend of the family so he asked me to do a bunch of things ages ago, so I don't mind so much." He said.

"Oh, I- We just w-wondered where you where" she admitted. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, admit it, you missed me big time!" He joked, causing Hinata to have to look at the floor again for safety reasons "Honestly' I don't know what you guys would do without me" he said self importantly. Hinata smiled at this comment and looked up at him again shyly.

"Hey, have you seen Yamato-sensei's costume?" He asked in an awe of horror "That thing crept me out, glad I had this helmet to cover my reaction" he laughed sheepishly. Hinata nodded.

"Y-Yeah, he snuck up on us while we were eating" She said, admittedly that costume sacred her. Naruto shuddered. Just then the bell rang.

"Oh, ano, I-I guess I'll see you later N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a sad smile. Naruto grinned

"Yeah, you will, just let me know if any more wolves come after my Little Red, I'll be your Knight in Shining Armour!" he said jokingly. This comment caused Hinata to return to the colour of her cape. "See you later Hinata-chan" he called after her as the left to go to class. He sighed, realising that meant he'd also have to get back to work, as he stood up he realised he'd been leaning on something. He turned to look then smile. Picking up the book that read "The tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi"

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata had a smile plastered on her face that she couldn't suppress even if she wanted to. Her conversation with Naruto going through her mind, "_you still look great_". She realised he was probably being polite, but even so, that comment made her feel really good about herself, confident in her costume now, much more so than she had been before. Just thinking about it kept her cheeks flushed.

"_let me know if any more wolves come after my Little Red, I'll be your Knight in Shining Armour!_" She stopped herself from thinking about that more in case she became some sort of red lantern. Her now positive mood lasted for the rest of the day. She decided to keep the secret of Naruto's costume to herself in case Naruto had any special plans for his friends. For the rest of the day she enjoyed the company of her new friends, talking with them, listening to their jokes and stories, opinions on things. She felt like she was really starting to fit in now, she didn't feel nervous when Neji and Naruto weren't present. She felt more and more comfortable around them. Before they were dismissed for the day they all agreed and talked about bringing the scariest movies possible for the slumber party the following night. She'd leave it to Neji to get theirs, since he was older than her, plus she doubted her father would approve entirely if it was her. Sakura and Ino had brought their camera's and insisted on each getting a picture of the group. They agreed to send it to everyone before they all when their separate ways home, Neji with Hinata.

It wasn't until Hinata got home and slowed down she realised Kiba didn't turn up. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat on her bed, pulling together her thoughts. He was probably sick, she ought to give him a call. She was half way through dialling the number when she paused. "Maybe I'd better wait some time for his Sister or mom to get back, for all I know he has a migraine" she thought cancelling the call. She sat back on her bed and sighed lying back. After a few minutes of thought she sat up and undressed from her costume and got into something more comfortable. She decided to check her online messages, then get down to some work. After getting dressed she pulled out her chair and sat herself down and turned on her computer. After it started she began checking through her messages. The first was a reminder from Naruto about the party, she smiled, she would never forget about that. She had a few from various people of the group apparently sending the same one to everyone; some asked if anyone had a certain movie others were scary photos complete with stories, but other than that nothing else. Hinata decided to start on her work which she did until she was called for dinner, after which she tried phoning Kiba.

"Hello?" His mother asked on the other end.

"Hello Miss Inuzuka, Um is Kiba available?" she asked politely.

"Oh hey Hinata darlin. Sorry but Kiba's not doing too great today, maybe tomorrow or Sunday" she said from the other end. Hinata felt bad immediately.

"Oh, okay then, I hope he gets well soon then…" she said

"I know, I'll pass your message along, thanks love" the reply came

"Okay thank you bye" Hinata said before Kiba's mother could hang up on her. While Hinata really did feel bad for her friend, she couldn't help but appreciate the timing of it. This now altogether eliminated her dilemma of going to the party. For the rest of that night Hinata worked before taking a bath then going to bed, tomorrow was going to be a big day after all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay so you have our number on the board, and we've left some money for order ins on the counter. Anything else" Kushina said as she took her coat from the closet. Naruto had in arms folded in thought.

"No I don't think so…" he said slowly.

"Alright then, have a great time, we'll see you tomorrow!" Kushina said as his parents left. It was the same year after year from Naruto ever since he was 11 his parents spent Halloween away. Some hotel was all Naruto knew and all he really wanted to know based on the little knowledge he did possess.

"Bye mom, bye dad! Have a good time!" He called out, before they left. She shut the door and made his way to the kitchen to check the supplies of snacks. The stage was indeed set he thought happily to himself. After checking his own pile of movies he decided to put some music on to keep him from getting too bored. Though no sooner had he done so when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted cheerfully with Ino.

"Hey! Looks like you're the first to arrive" he said opening the door gesturing inside.

"Well not unexpected I guess" Sakura said. "Oh by the way we were talking and we didn't bring any snacks or anything that's not-"

"Oh no, I got loads" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh, save" Sakura said with a little grin.

"Hey you want to help me bring them through? You can just leave your bags there" he said gesturing to the corner of the room. Within a few minutes the living room's table was covered with a variety of sweets, chips and dips.

"Wait, no popcorn?" Ino said disappointed.

"Only the microwavable kind, I figured we'd put that in when we start watching the movies" Naruto called from the other room. Sakura was sitting down on the living room floor, playing with the stereo, flicking through song after song.

"Oh! This one please!" Ino pleaded when some guitar strums started.

"What-?" Sakura began

"So lately, been wondering" the singer began, Sakura paused.

"Good choice" she said with a smile turning it up some. Within the next few lines the two girls were singing along to it. Within a few more, so was Naruto. There was another knock at the door.

"I'll go wherever you will go." He sang quietly to himself as he opened the door, not wanted to get caught by Sasuke naturally.

"Oh, heya Neji, Hinata" he said opening the door for them. The pair made their way to the living room to reveal the echo on the song was Sakura and Ino singing along to it. Neji smirked and Hinata giggled.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ino called cheerfully. Seeing where Sakura and Ino put their things the Hyuuga's followed suit.

"If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all" they carried on singing.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know the words." Sakura said. Neji just shook his head with a smile, Hinata blushed at the idea of it but otherwise said and did nothing.

"If I could, then I would"  
"I'd go wherever you will go" Naruto's voice joined in as he entered the room.  
"Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go" Neji raised an eyebrow at him, Hinata looked quite surprised the blush pausing mid fade keeping her cheeks pink. The three sang it until the end; the Hyuuga's not daring to and just listening with smiles plastered on their faces. Sakura turned the stereo down again.

"You guys!" she said looked at them "Next time join in!" She made the attempt to order

"Not on your life" Neji said with a short laugh. Hinata just held her hands together and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Sit down then" Naruto said gesturing to one of the sofa's. The living room itself was quite large, it had a large screen in the corner that was the television, one arm chair and two sofa's. the walls were a soft yellow, the floors were a creamy carpet as were the chairs. The walls at the back of the lounge had glass doors, revealing at the moment just the darkness that was the garden. Along the left wall there was only a mirror. In the opposite corner of the room from the television was a tank so some sort which was just around the corner from the arch that separated the living room from the dining. The dining room had three doors. Hinata knew one went to the hall, and the other went to the kitchen but not the one in the middle.

"That's right, I haven't shown you around the place" Naruto said getting up, apparently he'd been watching Hinata who blushed.

"N-no it's f-fine" she stammered but was pulled up by Naruto and dragged off. The two girls and Neji watched, each thinking to themselves.

"You know your cousin…?" Ino said slowly. Neji blinked.

"…Yes?" he asked, confused.

"Do you think she- Mmm, never mind" She said, looking back down at the movies but not really reading them.

"Do you think she want?" Sakura asked.

"Mm, doesn't matter" Ino said, "I was just wondering why she's all…. You know, stutter-y" Neji shrugged.

"She's just shy, been like it since as long as I can remember" Neji said simply.

"Yeah, I figured as much" Ino said. Sakura sat back.

"You guys notice how she stutters more when Naruto's around?" She wondered aloud. She was met with a silence.

"Must be my imagination" She to end the awkward silence.

"Yeah I think so" Ino said.

"Definitely" Neji confirmed.

"Not sure how you came up with it" Ino said. "Hey so, what did you bring Neji?" Ino said looking up form the dvd boxes. There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Sakura said getting up and making her way to the door.

"Hey" Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura greeted letting him in. They made their way into the living room, Sasuke dropped his things with the others then looked around.

"Where's the dobe?" he asked as he sat himself down next to Neji.

"He's showing Hinata about the place" Ino said "Hey is this any good?" She asked holding up the grudge. Neji shrugged.

"It's alright" Neji said "If you like ghosts" now with a smirk. The rest of them smiled too. Everyone knew Naruto was _deathly_ afraid of ghosts. Just then he and Hinata who was still being lead by the hand came into the room.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, I thought I heard someone at the door" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey dobe, I heard you were showing Hinata around the bedroom. Ow" he said with a smirk until Neji hit him. Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"No, I er,, I was just" he said, going to raise him hand to scratch the back of his head until he realised he was still holding Hinata's hand. He quickly let go.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said almost shyly.

"You know you didn't hold my hand when you shown me around Naruto" Ino teased with a wink. Hinata turned a darker shade of red. Naruto laughed a little before sitting down.

"Ahh shut up," he said. "So what movies we got?" he asked, as Hinata slowly came around and sat next to him.

"These" Ino said passing him a bunch. The group eagerly waiting for his reaction as he flipped through the stack she had compiled.

"The grudge… what the…. Oh no I heard about this, it's got really bad reviews" he lied quickly

"Oh really? Where did you read those?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"Er…. IMDB?" he half asked.

"You're such a liar" Sasuke said unable to hold in his amusement. Naruto groaned as he noticed everyone was smiling and laughing at him.

"So what, it's probably not even a good movie anyway." He said flipping it to the back

"I want to watch it" Ino piped.

"Me too" Sakura added

"Same here" said Sasuke. Naruto looked about him in dismay.

"You're just picking it because you know I don't like ghosts!" he moaned.

"Yep"

"Pretty much"

Naruto sighed in defeat. They were out to get him, and there was no way out of it. There was a knock at the door. Naruto wasted no time is escaping from his friends to answer it.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun is a-afraid of ghosts?" Hinata asked. She had honestly never known Naruto to be afraid of anything. It seemed quite surprising he was afraid of something that possibly wasn't even real.

"Oh yeah" Ino said.

"Big time" Sasuke confirmed.

"Hey" Gaara said from the doorway followed by Tenten then Naruto.

"Hey guys" Tenten beamed "So what's on the menu tonight?" She said dropping her bag, and sitting down next to Neji.

"The usual I think" Sakura said looking around "Movies, ghost stories then maybe some games?" she said counting on her fingers.

"Sounds good" Tenten said. "What movies are we watching then?"

After some discussion and debate the group decided on The Grudge, Quarantine and Halloween. The last one each of them felt was very appropriate. They turned off all the lights and turned the television up loud.

"Aww man" Naruto murmured quietly enough so that only Hinata heard. She felt bad for him. All his friends picking on his weakness, but at the same time it was cute. She turned her head slightly to see Naruto leaning back in the chair, one are across his chest, supporting the other that was curled up into a fist over his mouth. She couldn't help it, a small smile formed. He was so cute. As the movie started he shifted uncomfortably. He rested his arm on the arm rest of the sofa and covered his mouth with it, the other hands pulled on his pockets. Hinata would occasionally glance at him as the film went on. She noticed others doing the same from time to time. They seemed to enjoy watching Naruto the infamous prankster getting scared. Hinata felt him shift uncomfortably again. She looked down at his hand pulling on his pocket. His thumb was pulling the pocket while the rest of it gripped his leg tightly. Without her really realising what she was doing, she slowly dropped her left hand by her side. Even slower now her hand approached his. She paused, could she really do this? She looked at her hand without turning her head, willing it to obey, the blush on her cheeks intensifying in defiance. While this internal struggle was fought out Naruto shifted again, his fingers reaching out, but when they felt something soft and warm, his hand jumped from his pocket around the new. Hinata looked in shock as he tightly gripped her hand. Mustering her last bit of willpower, she wraped her fingers around his hand and squeezed a little.

Naruto felt something tighter around his hand. When he looked he found his hand wrapped around… Hinata's? He quickly looked at her, she glanced at him from the movie. It was probably his imagination but she seemed pink'er than usual. At first he thought she would want to pull her hand away but she didn't, instead she gave a tiny little smile with a concerned and caring expression on her face. Naruto gave a little smile back. Childish as it may seem, he was glad he could hold someone's hand. As the film went through his grip squeezed and relaxed frequently depending on the movie. Though his expressions of horror were not unnoticed by his amused friends, luckily for him their hands holding each other were hidden between their legs.

.

.

.

.

"Well, what'd you think Naruto?" Sasuke said with a smug grin on his face. Naruto breathed deeply, and gradually let go of Hinata's hand before standing up.

"You like it that much?" He said, the others were looking at him with faces of amusement.

"Ahh, shut up, you know I hated it…" Naruto muttered, some of them laughed quietly. "Whatever! I'm going to get a drink and some popcorn" he said heading towards the Kitchen

"Oh! Get me some!" Ino called after him.

"Well someone want to come and help me with some drinks in here?" he called out. Everyone looked at each other expectantly. Slowly Hinata stood up.

"Thanks Hinata" Sakura said as she approached the television to change the movie. As Hinata entered the kitchen Naruto glanced up to see who his helper would be and smiled when it was Hinata. She shut the door behind her and stood there for a moment waiting for instruction.

"Hey Hinata…" He said quietly "… I er, well… thanks… I mean, I know it was probably awkward the way I grabbed your hand like that…. But I mean… well thanks. I really really don't like those movies" he said with a sheepish laugh. Hinata's check remained a dark pink.

"Ano, It-It's fine Na-Naruto-kun" she stammered trying not to look at him directly. "Anytime" she said so quietly she was sure he didn't hear. But he did.

"Heh, well if any of the rest are ghost movies you might regret saying that" he said again with a sheepish laugh. The colour of Hinata's face intensified. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… er.." he began

"N-no, it's f-fine, I really d-don't mind" she said putting on a brave smile and daring to look up at him. He studied her for a moment before grinning, she could swear his cheeks were a little pink too now,

"Th-thanks, I probably seemed like a great big scaredy cat" he said sadly.

"N-no, I don't, well, I th-think some of these movies are s-scary too" She said, honestly. She too found herself on more than one occasion squeezing Naruto's hand.

"Come on guys! I've got the next one ready, waiting for you now!" Sakura called from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, coming already!" Naruto said. Pouring the last glass. "Can you take two in for me Hinata?" he asked opening the door before picking up two himself.

The second movie was more a full on Horror flick. Quarantine. Throughout a large portion of this Sakura and Ino where huddled together leaning back on the chair Neji and Sasuke where also sat on. Hinata's grip on Naruto hand, as Naruto took hers when she first shown signs of her being frightening, was akin to someone tightening a G-clamp on his hand. He had no idea she could be that strong. Even more than at one point she attempted to hide behind his shoulder. It was Naruto's turn to not help the smile. After doing so she came out looking very red, Naruto couldn't really explain that part. Though before long it was over.

"Okay that film was awesome" Naruto commented immediately. Ino and Sakura shook their heads. Sasuke and Neji had their arms folded again with smirks on. They found it very amusing that some of their friends were such wimps. Of course what other didn't know is that more than once already they had jumped. The only one who hadn't yet was predictably Gaara.

"That film was pretty good" Sasuke said in agreement. The two girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"I liked it, had my heart going for a bit there" Tenten said with a excited smile, one hand on her chest feeling her heart.

"I liked it too" Gaara said with a faint smile. Hinata looked at her knee's, a bit too embarrassed to really voice an opinion of it. Naruto squeezed her hand a little, getting her attention. He smiled reassuring at her then blinked at her. She smiled a little, her blush forgetting the fear of the movie and creeping back.

"One more to go" Sasuke said getting up to change it himself

.

.

.

.

Naruto closed and opened his hand, who would've thought she could squeeze so hard?! He sighed out loud, then looked at himself in the mirror, he was getting pretty tired now. He quickly brushed is teeth and changed into this pyjamas. He enter the living room, which now had all it's furniture pushed to the walls to make room for everyone's sleeping bag. Naruto was the last to get into his, and turned off all the lights before doing so. There was a silence.

"Naruto you know this room is really creepy with those doors to the garden and everything" Sakura commented from the darkness.

"Getting scared?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I didn't say that!" Sakura defended.

"Come on, you say that now claim you're not?" He teased. She didn't answer.

"She's right, I wasn't thinking about it but now I am-" Ino began. Naruto couldn't help but start laughing. "Hey shut up" This caused him to laugh harder.

Hinata wasn't really listening so much. She was in what felt like a daze, though scary, she had just had what might've been the best night of her life. She clenched her fingers softy, remembering holding Naruto's hand. She smiled to herself in the darkness.

"Goodnight guys" Naruto said, most everyone chorused it back

"Goodnight" she whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: There. Sorry it is later than I anticipated but it was harder than I thought. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Also I'm glad I spit up the chapters. Otherwise it would have been too big I think. **

**Final note is that while I was planning to have them play some games, I couldn't write it well so I just cut it out, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Though reading it back it is somewhat obvious there's a chunk missing, sorry about that.  
**

**Congratulations to those work worked out whom everyone was dressed up as.**

**Gaara: Frankenstein's monster**

**Hinata: Little Red Riding Hood**

**Ino: Lara Croft**

**Neji: Qui-gon Jinn**

**Sakura: Rukia, Kuchiki**

**Sasuke: Kakashi**

**Tenten: A soldier. **


End file.
